


blue heart

by Traysin



Series: children of gods (or demons) [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: I love making everyone cry, Other, swear I'm an angel...see my horns?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traysin/pseuds/Traysin
Summary: Shay is Yukio's daughter though she doesn't know it, what will happen when that little secret almost costs her her life? and where does the man with green hair who saved her fit in to it all?





	1. to keep her safe

Yukio 

Yukio couldn’t help but stare at the small bundle in his arms, the baby looked up at him with wide eyes and a toothless smile that pulled at the exorcist’s heart. “Isn’t she perfect,” Anne said walking up to Yukio and looking at the small child in his arms. “Our sweat little Shay,” the woman said, Shay looked at her as if in response to her name and giggled.  
“Shay,” Yukio repeated, his eyes soft, he was almost afraid to hold her, she was too small, to perfect to even be real. The baby, ‘my daughter’ Yukio reminded himself with a smile, kept on giggling and making other small noises at her mom reaching with chubby hands.  
“come here,” Anne said taking the baby from Yukio’s arms which felt empty without her, and held her close, Shay sneezed, blue flame ingulfing her for just a moment. Yukio’s eyes widened, stepping forward, but Anne merely tickled the little girl’s chin. “Aren’t you a cutie,” she cued, “I think we scarred your dad to death.” Anne looked at Yukio with a slightly amused smile, “you don’t have to worry, she will learn to control it, your brother did, and so did you.”  
Yukio readjusted his glasses, “it’s not…” he sighed lightly touching Shay’s cheek, “I was just hoping to keep her out of all of that.” Anne walked to the rocking chair in the corner of the room looking out the window, her light brown hair, usually up in a clean bun was now falling down her back. She wore a sky-blue dress that highlighted her golden eyes. She rocked slightly back and forth, Yukio watched her, and there was not a doubt in his mind that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
“we can’t do anything about that” Anne said, “she was born already a part of it.” Her smile glowed, “but she has us to help her so nothing bad will happen.”  
Yukio looked out the window, “they already tried to kill her,” he whispered, remembering the night Shay was born…  
“We’ll name her Shay” Anne said, looking down at the pink bundle in her arms. Yukio stood by her hospital bed smiling softly as he nodded. Rin walked in with a large bouquet of flowers and an even larger grin.  
“Hello Rin” Yukio said excepting the flowers and setting them on the night stand, “where is Kuro?” before Rin could say anything the small Katsi jumped up onto the bed and sniffed the infant gingerly, then nuzzled her.  
“She sure it cute” Rin said looking at the baby girl, “and Kuro seems to really like her.” He elbowed his Yukio, “guess she took more after her mom then.”  
Yukio sighed, “god I hope so,” Rin walked over to Anne and smiled brightly.  
“You sure now how to pick a husband Anne, my brother might just have a heart attack, I can’t wait until she is a teenager. That is going to kill Yukio!”  
“I’m right here” Yukio insisted, “and all I can do is hope that she doesn’t act too much like you otherwise I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Everyone laughed, the small room was full of joy, until the exorcist came in with his gun pointed at Anne.  
“What is going on?” Yukio said stepping in front of the man, “who ordered this? Surely not the order.” One of his hands was instinctively on his gun ready to shoot if he had to.  
“I’m not part of the order,” the man said, “that child, you, and your brother are abominations, how they have let you live is beyond me. I will destroy all of you like the Order should have done years ago before you had a chance to spread you fowl blood any further.”  
“Whoa, whoa there” Rin said, his sword in his ands ready to be unsheathed, “no one is killing anyone.”  
Yukio’s eyes filled with fire and his voice was cold, “I suggest you leave before I put a bullet through your skull.”  
The man spit, and his face turned into a snarl, “foul creature,” and shot his gun, in a lightning flash movement Rin’s sword blocked the bullet before it could hurt Yukio. His flames burned bright, bathing everyone in its unearthly light.  
The man ran, Rin chased after him, but Yukio couldn’t worry about that, he turned to Anne, “are both of you alright?’ he asked.  
Anne nodded looking down at the baby, “we are alright, Shay isn’t even crying.” She laughed a bit, “she isn’t even scarred of the loud gunshot, if anything it made her calmer, she is her father’s daughter.”  
“Yukio…” Anne said, placing a hand on Yukio’s shoulder pulling the exorcist from his thoughts forcing him to look at her. “they tried…. And failed Yukio, you can’t be afraid forever. Shay is safe as long as we keep her with us, as long as they know that we will not let them harm her.”  
Yukio looked down at the baby in Anne’s arm, at her chubby face and wide adorable eyes. Eyes that begged him to keep her safe and shook his head. “I think… she would be better if I wasn’t around her, If I go away and you hide… then Shay can live a life away from all these kayos, she can be safe.”  
“But…” Anne chocked, golden eyes full of tears, “what about you? I wouldn’t be able to tell her the truth if your plan was to work. She would grow up not knowing who you are, what she is. I don’t know if I can do that…”  
“I can” Yukio said softly, “one day when she is older we can see each other again and explain it all together.” His voice was soft, like it always was. But he hurt, it was like he was giving away a part of himself, but he knew that it was what’s best. “until then move, get a new name, a new life, find someone else who will love you, forget my name. I will find you again once I feel that she is ready.”


	2. something felt off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll see............

Shay  
Blue flames, darkness, they covered her body, ate at her soul and destroyed her mind. Those flames burnt, they burnt everything leaving her in agony, she couldn’t control them, she olds going to die by her own flames…  
Shay shot up sweat beading on her brow, hands clutching the sheets in a death grip, for a moment she was still on fire, still in the dark, still dying. Then she realized that she was home, safe in her bed. ‘The nightmares had gotten more frequent’ she thought to herself forcing her heart to slow back down to a reasonable speed. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom, she turned on the sink and splashed cold water on her face. When Shay caught sight of her reflection her eyes widened in shock, and fear.  
A monster stared back, with golden eyes full of a blue fire, her hair wild and unkept, ears, slightly pointed ‘fact that her mom never told her the reason why,’ she quickly looked away ashamed by her reflection, and what it showed her as the nightmare was still fresh in her mind.   
“You don’t have to live this way you know” a quite voice said in her head, she should have been afraid, but Shay was used to the constant strangeness of her life that it really didn’t faze her.  
“go away” she said, keeping her head down, but her voice stern, “whatever you want I will not give it to you.”  
The demons voice rung in her head, “your blood is dark, your heart is afraid, why won’t you give in? Gahanna awaits your arrival, best not to keep lord Satan waiting.”  
“I said leave” shay said, her knuckles white from holding onto the sink so tight, “your words hold no effect on me demon.”  
the demon laughed, “child of blue and red, red shall die blue shall live, will she come home or die as she goes?” the taught rang for a long time after the demon was gone, and rung long after Shay had laid back into bed and stayed there till morning.  
The next day she went to school like any other, her mom dropped her off early so that she could get to work on time. Shay walked through the school grounds the morning air crisp a low fog leaving her beaded with drops of dew when she got to the lunch building. She ate her food in silence like she normally did, but Shay could not help the sinking feeling that was slowly growing in the pit of her stomach as it ate away at her.  
When she opened her locker, the feeling was still there, even as she smiled at the approach of her friends greeting her. Shay’s day went on slowly as if it all was building up for something that was just out of her reach. She was fine though, despite the feeling and put it at the back of her mind, ‘next was movement’ she thought ‘I just have to survive the day.’  
Suddenly there was yelling, then a loud shot rang out and pain shot through Shay’s left arm then she could not feel her it a all. ‘what was going on? was she just shot?” she had fallen and reached for her arm, or what was left of it at least. From just above the elbow down was almost completely torn away. Shay’s heart began to race as another shot rang out, this time a pain made her fall onto her stomach as the other arm went numb.   
Amimon  
He had been fallowing this girl for four years, it had begun just as a mission that Maphisto had given him then it turned into much more. He began to think about the girl, how she seemed to act so kindly to everyone. How she always seemed to be having fun and laughing and when she did he could see her eyes shine even from afar.  
As Amimon watched her walking from one building to another he saw a man walking towards her, the distinct shine of a gun in his hands. He watched as the man started yelling at the girl, calling her a demon then shooting. He watched ass the bullet hit one arm, and another hit the other. The girl was on the ground now, the man creeping closer, gun now pointed at her head. Amimon contemplated the seen before him, it would be easy enough to let this man kill the girl so that he wouldn’t have to spend his days playing shadow. Yet the mere thought of watching as she died seemed to sicken him as if he had eaten too much candy. He frowned at that, nothing effected Amimon that much, this girl should be no exception except…  
He cursed himself as he jumped down from the roof as attacked the man. The demon king of Earth had no problem disarming the man and snapping his neck with a single fluent movement. The girl groaned half unconscious behind him, he turned to her and kneeled, she was almost dead yet Amimon could see her body healing quickly. She was a demon, Amimon grinned, then using cloth from his own clothes he bandaged her arms. The Girl’s eyes stayed closed, until he was almost done with the last bandage. He paused when he saw her vibrant golden-brown eyes, they were not afraid, if anything they seemed released. Surely, she saw his fangs and ears? Why wasn’t she terrified of him as so many were? The girl shocked him further by smiling softly and whispering, “thank you.” Then passing out cold.  
Amimon sat there, taken back by the girl’s words and even more surprised at his own reaction, this was the most emotion he had felt in such a long time that he did not know how to handle it. The sound of humans snapped him out of his trance. He could figure the girl out latter , now he had to get away before he was seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this! yes that IS only the beginning of what I have in-store


	3. 'decide for yourself'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! sorry for taking so long......... pintrest is evil!

Shay  
She was unable to hear or see what was going on as she floated in a sea of darkness without a sense of direction. The only thing she could think about was him and how he had saved her even though she had no idea why or even how. Her mind had been too blurry to comprehend what was going on. But there was one thing she knew for sure, he had saved her. Soon even that thought left her and Shay drifted aimlessly in the dark.  
She could not tell how long she had been that way, it could have been years or it could have been seconds. Then suddenly noise penetrated the eternal light, she could hear someone calling out her name. they sounded frantic and it took Shay’s brain a moment to realize that it was her mom. Sudeley the world came back to her in a cascade of sights and sounds that was so overwhelming after the calm that she couldn’t help but groan in pain, and covered her ears.  
“Shay?” her mom asked, a soft hand tocing Shay’s shaking one, “honey I’m so glad that you are awake. And the arms seem to be working just fine, that s good.” Shay, in shock, took her hands off of her ears to look at them and could not help but cry out as she saw glinting metal instead of soft flesh.  
“Mom,” she choked out, “my arms…”  
Her mom seemed to understand the gesture and smiled sadly, “they couldn’t save your arms, it’s a good thing that you heal fast or you wouldn’t be alive right now.”  
Shay nodded, still trying to wrap her mind around her new arms when one question popped into her head, “mom?” she asked, “when I was...shot the man…. He called me a demon said that I had bad blood.” sh looked up into her mom’s eyes, “he said that my father should have never had children, but I do not understand, what about my sister?”  
The words seemed to make all light leave her mom’s eyes, “you don’t have to worry about them. They don’t have his blood.”  
“His blood?” Shay asked more than a little confused “mom I don’t think that I really understand.” her mom gave a tired sigh, one that seemed to come from the depths of her soul.  
“Your father,” she said slowly, as if the words hurt her ‘he isn’t entirely human and neither are you.” her eyes locked onto Shay’s, as if hoping to find something in them, “his name is Yukio Okumura, the son of satan. His life story is not mine to tell, all you need to know tis that the only reason he was not there for us is because his blood is seen as evil and he did not want to burden you with that. He loves you very much Shay he was the one who paid for those arms of yours in the first place.”  
Shay only sat there, she did not know what to think, but the words came out before she could stop them, “but dad’s name is James, mom what are you saying?/ aren’t Ammie and Lulla my sisters?” in her heart she knew what her mom’s answer would be, but still the world stopped as her mom shook her head slowly.  
“No Shay,” she said,” at least not fully, I’m so sorry for keeping this from you but…” shay held up a hand, unable to understand the torment of thoughts and emotions going through her mind as she spoke.  
“My dad is the son of satan?” sh asked bitterness in her words, “so all this time those demons have been calling out to me, saying that I should go home to Gahena, am I to guess that place is the underworld, do I belong there?”  
Her mom shook her head with renewed vigour her eyes going soft, “no, your father is a good man, he and his twin brother helped save the world many times from demons.. He is here, in Colorado to see you.”  
Shay nodded “when will he get to the hospital?”  
“He’s already here”  
“Bring him to me  
“Right now?”  
“I don’t see why not, I want to meet him, if you are telling the truth than perhaps he will understand what I am going through.” she bowed her head, “he would be the first person to be able to do so.”  
“Ok” he mom said standing up, “I’ll have him in her in just a second.” with that she walked out of the hospital room, SHay watching the door where she had left. Moments later someone walked in.

Yukio  
She was a exact replica of her mother, her brown hair cut at waist length, hair golden eyes warm. Yet she was different, her warmth came from the strange flecks of blue unusual for golden eyes. And she seemed to be hiding her emotion, so she had inherited something from him. Yukio smiled warmly at Shay who only starred at him.  
‘She definitely inherited my demonic blood’ Yukio thought sadly as he looked at her pointed ears and a tail that poked out from under the covers.  
“Hello shay,” he said, “my name is yukio, it is nice to see you after all of these years.” Shay nodded, avoiding his eyes. The gesture, though reasonable stung Yukio, but he did not let her see the pain. “I…”  
“Why,” Shay interrupted, her voice so soft he almost missed it, “why does everyone hate me just because I’m related to you? Is it because of who your father is? How insane is that. Now you are here, you even bought me these new arms,” she moved her robotic arms “do you think that it would make up for the fact that you left my mom and me, that I lost my arms because I am related to you.”  
“No,” Yukio said, sorrow filling him to the point that he almost drowned in it. “There is nothing that could take back the time I’ve lost with you, nothing that can turn back time and make you have your arms again.” he hesitated for a moment before he sat on the edge of the hospital bed, “I wish that things were different but, what is, is and we have no control over it I’m so sorry.” Yukio expected the tears, he had prepared himself for it, but what he had not expected was Shay to hug him.

Shay  
She didn’t expect it, she didn’t even understand why she was hugging him, tears falling down her face. She didn’t even know him, he was a stranger, yet there was something inside her needed to be close to someone.”why did you leave?” she asked, “why didn’t you stay?”  
Yuki held her tight, “you know that I have the blood of satan in my viens, so do you. There are people who are afraid of that, and when people are afraid they are stupid. I didn’t want you to get hurt for something that you didn’t do.”  
“I guess that didn’t work,” Shay said bitterly, but Yukio barked a painful laugh and held her at arm’s length.  
“No” he said, “I guess that it didn’t, that is why I am here, Shay I would like…” he possed, as if contemplating what he was saying than continued. “I was hoping that you would want to come live with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, first off what would be the ship name for Amimon and Shay?  
> second, how far or deep should ther relationship go?  
> and finally had will Yukio find out and how will he react?  
> please coment bellow


	4. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (exert from the text)  
> he smirked “maybe it is because I have a thing for kandy” he sighed to himself “goodnight my sweet lollipop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not writting sooner.

shay  
“Yes,” the word came out of her mouth before she could stop it, but deep down she knew that she had answered right. “When I am discharged from the hospital I will go with you, I want to learn about what I am.” there was something about this man that made her want to understand, silent words whispered in her ear where no one else could hear them.  
Yukio odded, “then it is settled, they say that you will be let go tomorrow, so we will leave the day after that so you have time to pack and say goodbye.” the words hit Shay, though she was doing the right thing the thought of leaving everything and everyone she loved still hurt.  
She nodded anyway, she needed to get away from her mo’s sad eyes and sh couldn’t go to school, not after what had happened to her, if she was to go back the memories would be too much for her to bare.  
It seemed to make Yukio, he gave her a even brighter smile than the one he dad given her before. “Of Course, I’m happy that you want to come.home I’ll show you the world I know the one that.”  
“You’re not my dad,” Shay interrupted, her voice level, “my dad’s name is James, I only want to go with you to understand a part of me, something that in a past lost to me. James has loved me since I was a baby, you despite what you say left me. You are nothing but genetic makeup nothing more.” with that Yukio seemed to flinch but Shay ignores it, “I will see you tomorrow.”  
Yukio nodded, getting the message “well then I hope you have a good rest.” he stood up and walked out of the room. Yet it was too Shay as if his presence was still there, a lingering smell that reminded her of her own power, the things she hid deep inside.

Yukio  
He hurt, her words hit him with the force of a trains, the way her eyes glared at him yet there was wonder. He could see the bit of curiosity in her eyes as well, the thoughts filled his head as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room where her mother sat. when seeing him her eyes widened and she stood up, followed by her husband James, and two small girls who looked at Yukio with wide eyes.  
“She wants to go with me to True Cross academy” he said, “she is angry as expected but for someone her age she is doing remarkably well.”  
Shay’s mom nodded, ”she is always calm though her temper seemed to get the better of her sometimes and when that happens the devil be afraid.” Yukio Laughed at the joke, something only they understood. He missed his wife though she wasn’t his wife anymore but she seemed happy with this man. The one that his own daughter saw as more than him, a small part hated that man for having everything he had to give away to keep it safe.   
“I will see you tomorrow, the plane is leaving the day after that.” he looked at James, “it is very nice to meat you sir, thank you for raising my daughter to be such an amazing girl and keeping her mother happy. That is something i couldn’t do.” he bowed slightly and walked away disappearing into the elevator. It took him till he got back to his hotel room to break down and fall to his knees. “I gave it all up,” he said to himself, “so that I wouldn’t lose them yet I’m losing them anyways.” he ha loved that woman, had sworn to be a perfect father yet there he was alone in a hotel room waiting till a grudgeful daughter accepted him and a wife who had fallen in love with another man to understand how much they both had truly hurt him.   
“Satan” he hissed, “this is all of his fault, if I wasn’t his son none of this would have happened he would have his daughter and his wife would still look at his as she had once long ago with those soft eyes full of love that had broken his controle.”  
“Shay” he whispered, “if only you understood what me and my brother have gone through maybe you would understand why I had to do what I did.”

(shay)  
The sun shone through the window into her hospital room, the flowers at her bedside and the pearl that have fallen from them where a shock of color in the staril looking room. They seemed so full of life more than she felt at that moment. She had found out the truth had been able to meet her real father had even been given the chance to go see the world that she was suposed to have been rased in yet she felt empty.  
As if her whole life had been taking away from her and she was watching it from afar like watching a movie that you can’t look away from though you hate how it is going. Tears where about to fill her eyes till her parents and sisters walked in with bright smiles on their faces. Shay smiled back, “goodmorning you guys, I can’t wait to get out of this hospital room.”  
Her sisters jumped onto the bed giving her the biggest hug both of them could give she held them close though all she wanted to do was hide for a monet and go back to lokking at the flowers again. “Hopefully they will have the paperwork soon and we can get you home so that we can have a lst day together before you pack.” her mom siad, the words warm though they felt so hollow as if hiding pain that was deeer than most people would understand.”  
“Why do you have go go Shay?” Lulla asked looking up at her, tears in her grean eyes, “is it becase of that strage man who was here yesterday? Are you leaving us for him?” she frowned, “I don’t want you to leave with that stranger danger.”  
“Yah! No going with stranger dangers remember Shay!” Amie yelled her eyes unlike Lulla where full of fire.Shay put a robotic hand on both of their shoulders.  
“He isn’t a stranger, he is part of the past that I need to know it is kinda like how when that girl from my story left to find her home. But I will come back and visit you all the time.”  
“really?” both of them asked at once.  
“Of course” Shay said, “ how could I leave my little sisters alone? I love you guyspluss someone has to keep you from killing each other.  
With that everyone laughed, though Shay’s seemed not to reach her eyes, “may I ask what is so funny?” Yukio asked making everyone look at the door where he stood as if unsure about where he belonged in the situation. But the hesitation only seemed to be seen by Shay because he looked so calm.   
“Hello” Shay said calmly beafore anyone else could say anything, “it is just something that we have always joked about sence a was small. It is a family thing, not that you would understand seeing that you weren’t there.” Shay loved how the words seemed to stab the man, she knew that it was mean but some part of her needed to say something.  
“Nice to see that you are here,” her mom said, “I hope that the nurse comes in soon I hate waiting and everything that has been happening is enough to make me go crazy.”  
“It has been hard for all of this.” Yuio said smiling kindly then turned to Shay “I am happy that you agreed to come live with me, my brother will be happy as well.”  
“You have a brother?” Lulla asked “why isn’t he here with you?”   
“Neither of you better hurt my big sis,” Amia said angrily glaring at Yukio, “if you do I’ll kick your but.” Yukio laughed.  
“I’m not going to hurt her, I would never do that” he said, “I only wish to try and make up for lost time, though that is impossible.”  
“You shouldn’t threaten people Amie” shay said, everyone looked at her, “he may not be one of us but that gives you no right to hurt him. He is still a person and you should never hurt people.”  
“But he’s taking you away from us,” Amie insisted, “and I don’t want to lose you we almost did when another man tried to hurt you.” she looked away, “I wasn’t there to help you but I’m here now.and I won't let it happen again.  
Shay smiled softly, “you souldn’t talk like that, you sound too old to be my little sister. Stop growing up would you? I’ll be fine so please don’t hurt people.”  
The nurse walked in and soon they were all in the car driving. The whole ride Shay looked out the window, trying to ignore the emptiness. When they got home she was surprised to find that they had set up a party, her friends where all there to wish her goodluck on her new adventure. It was almost too much for her to bare and she was releaved when everyone had finally left and she was able to fall onto her bed yet she did not let anything surface. The did not sleep that night her mind still spinning.  
The morning came too soon and before she knew it she was packed and standing at the turminal of the airport Yukio by her side waving goodbye to everything she had ever known. “I love all of you,” she said, hugging her sisters then her mom, finally she hugged her dad who held her close. “I will come home.”  
“Goodbye” they all said as she walked away towards the plain.

(Yukio)   
The whole plane ride she did not look at him, she would have to some time but it still hurt Yukio that she wouldn’t even ecnolege his existance. “So Shay,” he said, “tell me about you, what kind of things do you like to do? What songs, movies things like that.”  
For a moment she did not answere but she said, “my favorate movie is Lord of the rings Return of the rings return of the king, I love nightcore, I write books and I sing. I’ve never thought of the world in any other way than seeing demons they have haunted my nightmares since I was a small child.” she went quiet then said, “is that good enough for you?”  
Caught off guard Yukio said, “yes thank you,” and went silent for the rest of the flight.

(shay)  
As soon as they had gotten out of the plain a two tailed cat had jumped up and tackled her, he had began to burr then said, “you’re back!!!!!”   
“You speak” Shay blurted surprised till a tall blue haired man walked over and hit Yuio in the shoulder and then helped Shay up.  
“Yah that’s Kuro, he’s a demon called a Katsi, I’m Rin Yukio’s older brother.” he gave her a bright smirk that she automatically found strange.  
“Hello,” she said, “am I right to guess that you will be bringing me to your home?” her face was blank along with voice.  
Ron nodded, “yeah so let's get going” he looked over at Yukio, she sure is a quiet one isn’t she?”  
Yukio shook is head, “no she just doesn’t want to talk to us.”  
“Ohh…..” Rin said, but Shay ignored it, instead she walked on, but as they drove she wanted to cry.  
Their home was an apartment near this large school which was was apparently going to go to, the place was small but warm. A couch table and the best kitchen she had ever seen, one bathroom and three bedrooms. She automatically went into the room that was to be hers and closed the door. “I’m going to bed,” she called out “I’m tired, ee you in the morning.”  
“Ok” Yukio called back” goodnight.  
Shay fell into the bed and finally let herself cry, but when she was about to give in fully she felt someone watching her and when she looked around she saw a familiar green haired man standing on the roof across from her. For some reson seeing his calmed her and she fell asleep without nightmares for the first time in her life.

(Amimon)  
She looked so sad, crying there, then she had sudenly looked at him then fallen asleep, for some reason Ammon was happy about that. He had been able to calm her for at least one night even though he did not understand why he wanted to stay there watching her peaceful and helpless.  
“I wonder” he said to himself, “why do I want you so badly, you are such a sweet thing” he smirked “maybe it is because I have a thing for kandy” he sighed to himself “goodnight my sweet lollipop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please coment


	5. I chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay will suffer this new life, but will she have to suffer it alone?

Chapter 5 ‘I chose’  
(shay)  
She woke to something tickling her nose, trying to brush it away, Shay turned onto her side, but the ticking continues. Her eyes opened to see the cat Kuro wasn’t it? Looking at her with large eyes. “Morning Shay!” he said, and Shay sat up, petting Kuro. “your father asked he to wake you,” he said, “you are getting a tour of the school today. I know that it is sudden but if you want to catch up with the other students we should start as soon as possible.”  
Shay nodded, sighing slightly as she stood up and looked around at the room, she had fallen asleep before she had been able to look at it properly. It was small, the dead against the North wal, a writing desk and dresser against the south. Shay walked over to the dresser where a school uniform had already been laid out, her nose wrinkled as she slipped the skirt on, it was shorter than any she had at home, and finished the outfit by tying the tie.   
Looking at herself in the mirror she flinched, the short sleeves of the shirt showed her metallic arms. A reminder that her life wasn’t the same, and never would be again, in a quick decision she threw on a long sleeved jacket and gloves before walking out of the room into the living area. Rin was cooking breakfast, a sweet aroma of bacon and eggs making Shay’s mouth water, but her attention was on Yukio who was currently looking at her from over his novel.  
“Good Morning” Yukio said putting the book down, I hope you slept fine?”  
Shay didn’t answer, she sat at the table and took to looking at the apartment around her, everything was clean and organized, the hardwood floor seemingly spotless. If she pretended hard enough she could see her mom, earphones in singing along to whatever song was on carefully dusting every inch of the room like she did at home. And it was then that Shay realized she had been gripping the table, her metallic fingers leaving gashed in the polished wood.  
“Whoa no need to break the table” Rin joked, as he came over with three plates of food Kuro padding along behind him. Shay’s face reddened, her eyes glued to the table and the marks she had left. ‘Don’t worry I break things all the time hum Yukio?” the blue haired man put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“Yes, and I always have to fix them” Yukio said sarcastically smiling at Shay, but his smile fell as his eyes locked with hers. She knew it was cruel, to keep on hating him for something he had done years ago, but the past few days had taken all of her patience, she just wanted for it all to go away. For him to disappear so she could go home to her REAL dad. But then again she remember how her mom had protected this man, how she had told her how he loved her and decided to give him a chance.  
“When will I see the school?” she asked trying, for her mom’s sake, to smile though it probably looked more like a grimis. 

(Yukio)

She was smiling, though he knew that it was fake Yukio was still glad that she wasn’t looking at him with a disapproving scowl at the moment. She had her mother’s smile, warm and kinda goofy her eyes catching his. The sight made his shoulder relax a bit, “after breakfast” he said, “the headmaster Mephisto has taken an interest in you, he is a bit….eccentric but he has agreed to show you around.”  
“why aren’t you taking me?” Shay asked, taking a bite of her food, her eyes widened, “wow!” she said, taking another forkfull, stuffing it into her mouth.   
“Rin laughed “like it?” Shay nodded, still chewing, “good I was hoping you would, Yukio and I are teachers at the cram school so we have work to do.”  
“Ok,” Shay said , her place empty, she looked at it sadly, after days of hospital food that breakfast was god sent. A loud nock came on the door before in a cloud of pink mist a tall man, a demon with purple hair and dressed in flamboyant clothes. Yet there was something about him that seemed to tickle the back of Shay’s mind.  
“Hello!” he said taking a deep now “I am Mephisto Fellis, and you” he said grinning at shay in a way that made her want to run. “Must be Shay, t is a pleasure to meet you I will be your guide around the school.”  
“Shay nodded, not letting her emotions show past the smile, “it is nice to meet you as well” she said. “If you do not mind I would like to leave as soon a possible.”  
“Mephisto nodded, with that the two walked out of the apartment, Yukio looking after them a weary look on his face.

(Shay)

The school was more of a mansion than anything, it was like something out of a book, with its twisting streets and bright colors. “During the day you will go to the normal classes” Mephisto said, he had transformed into a dog. For some reason it didn’t scare Shay in the slightest, he was a demon after all, she had expected as much from him. “after that you will be going to the cram school, that is if you want to be a exorcist.” he looked up at her large eyelashes batting.  
Shay knew this was a test, she decided before she could change her mind to speak “I want to be an exorcist.”  
“Excellent!” Mephisto said, they walked into a classroom, students looked at Shay with wide eyes she paused for a moment before smiling, and bowing slightly.   
“My name is Shay I am glad to say that I am your new classmate.” she expected silence, even whispers, and even there was some of that a few of the students said hello back greeting her with warm welcoming smiles.  
“My name is Sue” one girl said, she was small, frail looking with large blue eyes that said, ‘help me’ Shay and instantly liked her.  
The rest of her day Shay stuck with Sue until the day ended and it was time for her to go to clam school. As Mephisto guided her to a secluded door Shay felt a familiar feeling, one of being watched it made her smile slightly at the fact that the green haired man may be watching over her still. Mephisto stopped, turning into a man and handing her a key, “this will let you open the doors to the cram school, just put it into any lock and open the door.”  
“Shay did as she was told, entering a elegant hallway, following Mephisto she opened a door entering a simple classroom. There were six students. Two boys with red hair, twins probably, a girl with blond hair put up into a ponytail, another girl with black hair was sitting next to the blond one her hair in a matching ponytail. A boy who looked like a model his hair slicked back, and too Shay’s surprise, Sue.  
“Holle” SHay said, “it is nice to meat all of you,” no one seemed to answer, instead they looked between her slightly pointed ears, and her fangs with wide eyes. All except for Sue of course, who ran up to her with a large smile.  
“I can’t believe you are going to be a exorcist too” she said, “you can sit with me” she pulled Shay’s hand, sitting it the front of the room.   
The Model boy was the first of the other's to come over, a heart stopping smile flashing, but to Shay he seemed fake. “Names Juzio,” he said.  
“Mine is Lie and this is Nie” the blond girl said pointing to her friend.  
“Kinto and Io” one of the red heads said, all of the class was stading around Shay and Sue who looked at all of them in return.  
“I-” shay was about to say when someone opened the door, and Yukio walked in.  
“Good Evening class” Yukio said, standing at the teacher’s desk as the whole class said good morning back.  
“I see that you have all met Shay,” he said, “she will be joining us as of today, I would appreciate it if you all treated her kindly.”  
Sue looked between shay and Yukio, and Shay could see it, the similarities that were apparent, and the others seemed to see it too because one of the twins, Io she thought, looked at her with wide eyes and said, “you’re related to him aren’t you!”  
“She is my daughter” Yukio said, and Shay’s face reddened, “but please do not treat her differently because of it, she has gone through a lot lately and will need all the support she can get.”  
The class went slowly, when it was over and she was walking to the next Li and Nie stopped her, “so you are Prophecies kid?” Lie said. “I bet that is why you are here, you probably can’t even tell a coal tar from a behemoth.”  
Ssay ignored them, she merely walked around them and walked on.

(Aminon)

The girl finally left the cram school, it made the king of Earth want to run over to her as he saw the hidden tears falling down her soft face. He wants to rip apart whoever had made her cry bathe in their blood so that she wouldn’t be sad anymore. It was strange, how he felt for this girl, he had never thought it possible, that he, a demon king would find someone who seemed so frail so enchanting.  
He watched her eat dinner in silence even though Yukio tried to talk to her, and even ignore as the demon cat tried to make her laugh. He moved to see her crying in the bedroom she had been sleeping in the night before. He got the courage to go to the window and tap softly on the glass. She looked up, her eyes red from her tears and they widened as she locked with his he sat there as the ran up to the window and opened it letting him in.  
“T is you” she whispered” you are the green haired man that saved me.” Amimon nodded, his normal blank expression ruined by a small smile.  
“I am Amimon” he said  
“I’m Shay” the girl said, her tears gone replaced with a smile, “you are a demon aren’t you, she said.  
Amimon nodded, “yes I am,” he said, “does that scare you?” Shay shook her head, “and why not” he asked.  
SHay looked as if she was thinking for a moment before saying, “you saved my life, I owe you for that.”   
Aminon held out a hand in pure instinct “come with me,” he blurted “ want to show you something.”  
Shay seemed reluctant then resolve filled her expression and she took his hand and he guided her out the window. He held her in his arms as he jumped from roof to roof. She was small, and warm, the moonlight turning the world silver she was a speck of gold. They reached the tallest point of the school, the city lit by the stars.  
Shay gasped, “this is so wonderful” she whispered, Amimon watched her in wonder, she seemed to be a different person. She had a real smile on her face and light in her eyes. Light she had not had for a long time. She turned to Amimon “thank you for showing me this place,” Shay said, “I could call this city home after seeing this,” she said a hand to her chest.   
“You could?”Amimon asked.  
Shay nodded “of course” she said, “here it seemed so perfect, even though I….” tears fell down her cheeks like diamonds. Amimon wipe some away.  
“Do not cry Lollipop” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her protectively, “something so sweet shouldn’t be so sad.”

(Shay)

His arms felt safe to her and she let him hold onto her, she didn’t care that he was a demon, that he wasn’t the kinda man to be a hero. Perhaps he was her guardian angel in the form she needed the most. She knew how stupid it sounded but she believe it, she couldn't believe in anything else as Amimon put lis lips to her ear and whispered, “don’t cry anymore ok? I’ll come and tame you here every night, I’ll take you anywhere, all you need to do is say where and when and I will be there for you.”  
“Promos” Shay asked, she knew what she was getting herself into, knew that it was a gamble but she wanted to try needed something in this new life of hers that she wanted.  
“On the Gehenna gate” he said, His voice soft, “for you I will stay and for you I will do anything my lollipop.”  
‘Why do you call me that?” Shay asked looking into his eyes, even though he hid behind a mask of indifference she could see every hidden emotion,every thought that he kept to himself.  
His lips turned into a smile that made Shay’s blood freeze and her heart stop, Amimon licked his canines “because you are so sweet.”  
Shay’s face reddened, “oh..” she said, not knowing what else to say.  
“”Did I say something wrong?” Amimon asked concern in his voice. Shay shook her head, “then what is it?” he asked.  
“I just,” Shay said, “you called me sweat, I have done nothing not hold a grudge and be fake since I was shot, yet you call me that as if I do nothing wrong.”  
“You do nothing wrong” Amimon said a slim clawed hand on Shay’s cheek, “it is only appropriate that you are in shock, things have changed faster than you can take. You are the sweetest thing I have seen.”  
He pulled her close, and Shay let herself fall into the embrace, she wasn’t someone to trust so easily. But for once in her life she wanted to weak to let all her pain show so that Amimon could make it all go away. “Why do you save me?” she whispered, “why did you help me?”  
Amimin laughed a bit, “I know know it might sound cheep,” he said, “but I love you, I knew that from the first time i saw you. And I’ve never loved someone before, I don’t want you to feel alone. Not like I have felt before.” he laughed again “stupid huh?”  
Shay tightened her arms around him, “no she said, “I don’t think that it is stupid, I’m the stupid one.”  
Why do you think that” Amimon asked, and shay looked up at him, blue fire sparking in her eyes a smile on her lips.  
“Because I’ve chosen to believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you thing Yukio should find out about amimon and Shay? and how far do you want their relationship to go?


	6. 'Angel'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay's full demonic powers awaken, but does this also stir something else? something holly? how does Amimon deal with his effections for the girl and will Shay chose him or find out she is too afraid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY-DOODLE!! no one was giving me ideas and I was inspired so sorry if this isn't what you want COMENT IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPEN i WILL MAKE IT WORK SOME HOW

Chapter 6 ‘angel’  
(Amimon)   
It had been two weeks since that night and he was waiting at her window, like usal Shay opened it with a smile on her face that rivaled the sun.”how was your day?” he asked holding a hand out for her to take.  
“It was fine” Shay said holding onto him tight, “Sue and I got top marks on our pharmaceutics class, and the others didn’t give us too much grief for it. I think they are warming up to me.” her smile was infectious and the king of Earth found himself smiling back.  
“That is good” he said, “it is about time that they see you for the amazing person you are I was about to rip them to shreds if they didn’t” his voice was humerios but there was a dark glint in his eyes.  
“No you wouldn’t have” shay said as Amimon jumped from roof to roof, “you are too good to do that I know you are.” she laid her head on his shoulder as they flew threw the air landing again on the tallest part of the school, their special place.

(shay)

“How do you know that i am good?’ Amomon asked and Shay laughed, too her the question was silly.  
“You have been nothing but a god sent for me,” she said, “you are all that keeps me sane in this world that is still so new to me.”  
“Thank you,” Amimon, Shay pointed up at the sky, she smiled brightly and laughed, her voice like a bell.  
“The stars are laughing too” she said, smiling at the sky as stars fell leaving streaks of light like trails of tears. It was to her, the most beautiful thing in the world, she looked at amimon to find his staring at her, a look of love so pure that it did not belong on the face of a demon.  
“What” Amimon asked.  
“I love you” Shay said, “I’ve been hoping that this was a dream because f not you will one day leave me but I’m glad I’m awake.” she looked up at the sky again “because that means that I’m here, with you whether it will be this way tomorrow. I love you”

(Amimon)

She looked so beautiful, Amimon could see himself holding her in his arms forever, keeping her with him as the world disappeared around them till the end of time. “Shay?” he asked.  
“Yes?” shay said looking at him with those eyes, blue flame behind golden rays, satan behind angelic light.  
“Why do you only smile truly around me?” he asked, surely there is something or someone out there that makes you happy other than me.  
“Only my mom” she said, “i only smile around her and you, and even with her I don’t feel as happy as I do with you.”  
“‘You truly feel happy?” Amimon asked, he knew that this was wrong, she was so gentle, so kind and he was a DEMON KING how could he explain that to her? What would she think of him then?  
“Yes,” Shay said, “for once in my life I don’t have to hide, I don’t have to be afraid that someone will find out and hate me forever.” she lifted a hand, putting it on Amimon’s face her cold, metallic, yet soft against his skin.  
“I truly do love you” Amimon said, “but how long will you be willing to sneak out of your room each night?”  
“As long as it takes” Shay said, “I want to see you and I don’t care what I have to do so that I can make that possible.”  
“What if your father finds out?” Amimon asked.  
“He is no father of mine, he abandoned my mother and I, no matter what he says I do not care for him.” Shay answered hate in her voice.  
“Still what if he finds out?”  
“Let him I don't care” she said “I love you and you alone.”  
They sat there for hours, till finally Amimon brought her hack, disappearing into the night, he entered his big brother’s office silently yet Mephisto still said, “you seem happy”  
“Yes big brother” Amimon said, his voice flat the way it always was, or at least always expect when he was around Shay.  
“You have taken quite a liking to miss Shay,” Mephisto said, he turned to the younger demon who looked at him with his blank face.  
“Yes” Amimon said, “I did her enchanting” he tilted his head, “I may even caught her, she would make an excellent Queen.”  
“Oh?” Mephisto said, “am I right to guess that father still hasn’t been informed of her?”  
“No” Amimon said frowning “but I will tell him, maybe if I do he will be so happy that he will let me take her as my wife.”  
“Am I to guess that you are going now?”  
“Yes” Amimon said standing up, “I better not keep him waiting if I want to get on his good side.  
“And what of her father?” Mephisto asked “I doubt that goody-goody would want his little girl to marry a domon let alone a demon king.”  
Amimin emotionally flinched, “she does not care about him and neither do I.” with that he opened a small portal to gahena, stepping through and disappearing.  
Gahena was cast in its usually twighling, the buildings, some towering some small lumps above, in the shadow of the castle in the center. He made quick work of the rooftops, closing the distance and entering the towering structure. The throne room was behind a pair of doors as tall as a three story building the bones of humans like corttc. He opened the door to find lord satan sitting on his throne, looking out a window lost in thought.  
“What is it?” he said, shocking blue eyes snapping to Amimon, a fire that made the Demon king feel small.

 

(satan)

“I have found something interesting” Amimon said,-- “a girl named Shay.”  
“As I said, what is it?” Satan was getting annoyed, he had been thinking of Uri, as he had for years since he had met the woman.   
“She is a Okumura,” Amaimon said, “the daughter of the younger twin Yukio, the weak one, she was accepted into the academy, I knew what she was immediately. It seems that she inherited the demonic blood, you can see the flames behind her eyes and….”  
Saten put up a hand “the daughter of Yukio?” he asked  
“Yes,”  
Saten sat there for a moment not even trying to hide the shock on his face, the runt, of all people had a child? One with the fire? “Bring her too me,” he said.  
Amimon pauses, Saten saw this, “what is it?” he asked not out of worry but annoyance and impotence.  
“I have met Shay,” Amimon said, “and she has gone through a lot, I believe that her flames are being suppressed, the way Rin’s were, and I think I also know what is keeping them sealed.”  
“Oh” satan said, he ignored the rage he felt at the mention that another of his blood was being suppressed. “Then I put you in charge, find the seal, break it then bring her to me I would like to meet her.”  
“Yes father” Amimon said bowing and walking away. Saten sat there thinking, “‘so this is what has happened without me knowing, “ he said out loud, “perhaps she holds the key to accomplishing Uri’s dream.”

(yukio)

When Shay came out of her roo in the morning the smile she had was bigger than usual, “you sleep well” Yukio asked.  
“Yes” shay said, she sat down and began to eat, Yukio sighed, she still wasn’t opening up to him or Rin, she still went to bed right after dinner silently never talked to him unless she was answering a question.   
There was a light in her eyes but it flickers whenever she looked at him.  
“There was a meteor shower last night” he said, “I am sorry for not waking you but I figured you were still augustine and needed the rest.” Shay nodded, but Yukio could see that she wasn’t paying attention, he cleared his throat “I was thinking” he said, “it is my day off, why don’t we do something together? We never get to spend time together. I can teach you things about what you are if you would like.  
“Shay looked at him, then nodded, “I will get changed,” she said, standing and walking away, Rin walked over a smile on his face.   
“You gonna take her to the monastery?” Yukio nodded, “great!” Rin said, “I wanna come along.”  
Yukio sighed, “I want to have some time with my daughter alone if you don’t mind, she doesn’t trust me.”  
Rin shrugged “have it your way i just thought you would like help.”

(Shay) 

The monastery was a small simple building a cherry blossom tree petals falling gently. Yukio stood in front of her, turning around he smiled. “Rin and I grew up here,” he said, “”I want to show you something.” Shay followed him in, as she entered the door she felt a tug, as if there was something there that was hers. Surprisingly Yukio went in the direction she was pulling the pull,   
He pushed a cabinet to show a hidden staircase walking down it the pill got almost too strong and Shay found herself walking past Yukio to a red wood dresser like thing opening it she fell to her knees. “I didn’t seal it away fully” Yukio said, “I knew what it had done to my brother, I just suppress it enough heat you could have normal life.” he lifted up two guns, “they were the only things I could think of,” he said, “rin has his sword, but I thought that you would feel safer with these.” he looked at Shay, she knew what he was going to say next “these hold your demonic power, the flames of satan and all that comes with it.”  
“Why?” Shay asked she finally had her voice back, “why did you have to lock my power away? Am I really that dangerous?”  
“No” Yukio said, “the man who raised Rin and I, he hid Rin’s power fully, and I know what happened once they came back. I only locked away most of your power guess I just followed the footsteps of the person I Idled.”he smiled softly, ‘but I will give you a chose Shay, take them and put them back into the drawer, or keep them and use the full extent of your power to do what is right either way it it your choice.”  
Shay stared at the guns a mix of joy and horror making her stomach churn, her metalic arms were a reminder of what a gun could do. She made up her mind and stood up and took the guns holding them tight. ‘I will make sure so one else hurts like me.’ she thought.  
Suddenly she felt something in her shift, warmth filled her spreading till her whole body till she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. Opening her eyes she found the world was cast in blue. Flames danced across her skin she remembered the nightmares of the same flames destroying her but for some reason she was not afraid. Looking at yukio she stood tall stronger than she had ever been before.

(Yukio)

Her eyes had turned pure blue, and her hair white, blue flames dancing across her skin, ears lengthened tail thrashing behind her. Yukio was glad that she had accepted her power, she wouldn’t have to fight it like he had or like Rin had.  
As suddenly as they had appeared the flames disappeared, and her golden eyes and brown hair looked as if nothing had happened save for a single strip of white. “You can control your flames?” Yukio siad half revealed.  
“Yes” shay said, “I can, now may we go?”  
Yukio nodded and walked up the stairs, “oh and Yukio” Shay called, Yukio stopped and turned around, “will you teach me how to use the guns?”  
A smile plaid across his face “of course I will.”  
“Thank you” Shay said.  
(Aminon)

When he went to Shay’s window that night and she opened the window he smelt it, power ashes, smoke, and something.. sweat. His eyes widened, “you……”  
Shay looked at him, smile almost feline, “Yukio showed me the guns that hold my power, “she said, “I unlocked it and now.” she lifted her hand, a blue flame dancing in her palm.  
“I need to tell you something” Amimon blurted, ‘darm she was making him say things he didn’t want to again.’  
Shay nodded, “first let’s go, i don’t want Yukio or Rin to find us here.” she slid out the window into Amimon’s arms.  
He held her tight,afraid that once he let her go she would never want to see him again, what would she think of him?  
Shay merely smiled at you when they reached their usually spot her golden hair had a stripe of white, thee fire in her eyes free. “How did you know that my power was free?” SHay asked, Amimon blushed slightly.  
“You smell different” he said.  
“How so” Shay asked curiosity in her eyes.  
“You smell like a fire” he said, “and something else, something sweat like a female demon after a battle. Strong, free, tempting.” he looked away at the last part but Shay laughed.  
“Do demons smell differently depending on their power status?” shay asked.  
“Yes” Amimon said, “they smell like their power, the stronger the secret the more powerful they are.”   
“shay sniffed the air and grinned, “you smell like fresh tilled earth, moss and ferns, and all things growing within the soil, if what you are saying is true then how powerful are you?”  
“I am a demon king” Amimin said, knowing that it had to be said eventually, “king of earth youngest of the kings.” he looked ast Shay warrily, “are you afraid?”  
“No” shay said, I love you no matter what you are, and I must confess………..” her face reddened. “Now that my power is free you smell different to” her eyes shined brightly as she rested her head on Amimon’s chest, he wrapped his arms around her in turn and she breathed in deeply. “I truly love you, my king.”  
“I love you too,” Amimon said, “but there is something I need to ask you.”  
“Yes?” Shay whispered, her soft breathristling his tie, her warm body clinging to him.  
“Will you come home with me to Gahena?” Amimin asked, his breath froze a moment of time where things could go either very well or very badly.

(Shay)

Her mind was made up as soon as he spoke, the fire within her veins calming her nerves, “yes,” she said, “I will come with you.”  
“Satan will wish to meet you” Amimon said slowly, she could hear the worry in his voice but his scent his emotions. She knew what she needed.  
“If he must” Shay said, “I will speak to him, I may never wish to harm people but more will I ignore what I am.” she smiled wickedly, “that is why I came to this city to begin with.” she saw Amimon’s face brighten in one of his siles. “When do we leave?” she asked.

(Amimon)  
“Three weeks” he said, knowing that it would look suspicious if he came back with her too soon but not wanting to wait too long. “I want to teach you how to act around demons I don’t think that humans talk to each other the same way.”  
“Ok” Shay said, her scent, Amimon was beginning to lose himself, an instinct older than even his brothers. “Three weeks I will go with you. For now I want to know something.”  
“Yes?” Amimon said trying to clear his mind.  
Shay looked took the white strand of hair and held it in her metalic fingers, “when the fire first fully awoke there was something else there, something like a light something heavenly.” she looked at him, “why is that?”  
Aminon thought for a moment then held his hand out, “let’s go somewhere a bit hidden,” Shay took his and and he pulled her close flying through the night till they reached a forest clearing far away from everyone else. “Now show me your fire.”  
Shay nodded at him and burst into blue flames, her hair white eyes blue she looked like a demon, yet there was something holly.   
“Concentrate on the part of you that feels different from the flames” Aminon said watching carefully as the flames flared. 

(Shay)

She reached, grabbing the part of her like he said, held it close, it was warm soft light, suddenly as if a switch had been turned on shay threw her head back, a crime escaping her lips as the light filled her mixing with the fire. She felt light, all burdens lifted eyes clear able to see everything. From far away she could hear Amimon yelp in pain as if he was burnt, part of her wanted to scream in pain, the fire felt as if it was burning the light, light stabbing the fire with icy claws.  
Everything dulled, the pain disappearing replaced by pure joy a joy so profound that she laughed, her eyes clearing she could see Amimon staring at her wide eyes, a burn turning the skin of his left arm red and blotchy. Shay seemed to float to him, kneeling and putting a metal hand on his face smiling. Her wings folded gently behind her and she let he warmth inside her cone from her fingertips. Amimon seemed to relax the burn healing faster than it would on its own even being a demon.   
“My love” shay said, she could hear the power in her voice the fire and the light, “did I hurt you?’” she smiled softly, “I am sorry, this is new to me I will not do it again.” she let the fire and light dim, folding it within herself till she was back to normal. She wrapped her arms around Amimon tears rolling down her cheeks, “you saw the wings didn’t you?” she asked, “do you still love me?”

 

Amimon held her at arm length “I love you, a pair of wings could never change that, if anything they make you more beautiful.”  
“Truly?” Shay asked tears in her eyes.

(Amimon)

“Truly” Amomon said standing up, he smiled brightly, she smiled back at him, and laughed her voice echoing off the trees.  
“I think it is time for me to get back, I have school tomorrow.” she looked up at the sky, Amimon knew why she did that knew now, what she saw.  
‘Heaven’ Amimon thought to himself as he said goodnight to her from her windowsill.

(Shay)

“Try to use your fire while shooting,” Yukio said, he held his guns up and shot the target hitting it dead in the center every time.   
Shay nodded, she felt the fire and the light contemplating whether to show Yuko or not she smiled. Lifting her pistils she let both her fire and light come out feeling almost giddy as she felt her wings stretch out from behind her. She could see Yukio step back in the corner of her eyes and she couldn’t help but laugh as she shot the guns hitting the center, leaving a burning hole in the target. She looked up at the ceiling letting the power fade till she was back to normal with an innocent smile she looked at Yukio.  
“How..” Yukio said, eyes wide.  
“I don’t know,” Shay said looking at her guns for enfasis, “I just felt this light, it filled me and mixed with the flames. It was almost holly.”  
“Well i guess that makes sense” Rukia said, “I’m guessing that your mom never told you?”  
“Tell me what?” Shay said, actually interested, wanting to know why she was what she was the way she was.  
Yukio ran a hand through his hair as if unsure what to say, “your mom is an angel, or she was one she gave it all up to have you.” he looked at shay, for a moment Shay didn’t hate him not with the pain in his eyes.=  
“So not only do I have demonic blood but I’m half angel, did I get that right?” shay asked? Yukio nodded. “So I am a agmin, dengel, what do you call it?  
“Tiensinoakuma” Yukio said with a chuckle, “angel and demon,” he looked at the target, “you are a great shot guess you are more like me than you thought.”  
Shay wanted to be angry, but the light hate taken all of the anger away at the moment she was left in a bliss. The best she could do was sigh and say, “guess so, how disappointing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I will be adding another story to this Series, this time in the "Soul Eater" universe, I will still be posting to this one as well though so don't worry AND you will see how the two connect as well when they mix this one will be the main story line and the other one will taper off once they collide. I will also be adding another anime universe (death note*cough cough* death note)


	7. 'don't Lie'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something isn't quite right about Shays power, and it seems to be eating at all her negative emotions, will Amimon help her figure out a secret in her life? something Yukio never told her, and how will her powers Effect the Demon king of Earth? only a few more days till they leave Assia, will everything go as planned or will something else happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry been really bissy, please coment, anything is welcome I just need feedback and things like that ideas for the storry are also welcome

Chapter 7 ’Don’t lie’  
(amimon)  
Shay had been learning how to use her weapons by Yukio, the man made a bitter taste fill Amimon’s mouth. Every night as Shay told him about what she had learned he listened, happy that she didn’t feel so alone with the man but angry that HE got her time, yes he was her father but still he didn’t care about her till he had no choice but to acknowledge her.  
It mad the demon king’s blood boil seeing how torn Shay now was, trapped between who she was and what she was. He could see none of her past anger, hadn’t after the light, her angelic side, was awakened as if it had disappeared and she was no longer able to hate no longer able to hold a grudge and it made him mad.  
“Only a few more days” Shay said suddenly, pulling Amimon from his thoughts “then I can be with you without having to sneak away every night.”   
“Yes” Amimon sad, ‘I won't have to share with him after that’ he only thought, though he tried he WAS a demon first and foremost and he couldn’t help but feel possessive of Shay, of the female he loved, he kept many of his instincts incheck. He had to admit that every time he smelt her power smelt HER he almost loses it, but the look in her eyes, so innocent and gentle was what kept him in check. There was no way he could ruin something so pure not yet at least, not until she was older comfortable with her power that was too great for someone her age to have especially when she had other things to deal with.  
“Tell me something” shay asked.  
“Anything” Amimon said, and he meant it.  
“What is Satan like? I mean he is said to be horrid and stuff but I can’t help but wonder, cause everyone says that the demon kings are monsters too but I know better.” she smiled “I mean you are the king of Earth and I don’t find you cruel at all.”  
Amimon smiled to himself ‘if only she knew,’ he thought to himself, ‘if only she knew perhaps she wouldn’t be so quick to claim innocence for him.’ “he is cruel” Amomon said, “living so long he does not look upon the world the way you do nor has he ever thought about much more than his power. The only time he ever felt compassion for a woman named Uri.”  
“She is Yukio and Rin’s other right?” Shay asked, “do you know what she was like?”  
“I do not know,” Amimon said, “but Satan loved her, when she died he was broken, he went even more insane than he already was if that is even possible. He twisted Uri’s idea of man and demon liking together into his own way, it was the only way he could understand her idea of peace. After her death he set himself to making this new world and it almost destroyed everything.” Amimon flinched, thinking of the man’s rage how he had inflicted everything on the kings, how he had made the whole of Gahana shake with the force of his wrath.  
“Humans and demons as one people,” Shay whispered, the idea made since coming out of her mouth, a child of many worlds made to see them all. “It would be nice, angels too, i’ve never met one before but it would be nice to see what they are like. I meen my mother…….. But I don’t think of her as. Any way it would be nice to have a world without conflict.”  
Amimon knew what angels were like had been on the receiving end of their wrath but Shay looked so intrigued by the idea. He understood why, she was born from not two, but three worlds a battle between all of them, she was getting to know one, lived in another and had no understanding of the last. All she wanted was a chance to see the three come together.

“Perhaps,” Amimon said, for her sake he wanted to believe such a thing was a good thing, “it would be nice for a change.”  
Shay smiled, “it is strange” she said, “I don’t feel sad anymore.”  
“Are you happy then?” Amimon asked.   
Shay shook her head “no I feel…” she paused a metallic hand reaching for her chest “I feel indifferent to things I once felt anger, acceptance for things that once made me cry. I wouldn't call it good more like I'm being forced to see the world from afar.”  
“That is the angel in you” Amon reassured her angry that he did not know what else to do to comfort her.  
“It seems to fight every other part of me,” Shay said, “as if appalled at the idea of sharing space with the flames trying to hide the human from them.”  
Amimon couldn't help but chuckle, “like I said that is the angel in you, but remember the power belongs to you, not the other way around. If it hurts make it stop if you want to feel anger again then make the light stop taking all of those feelings away. This is your body, your mind and the only one in control is you.”  
Without warning, Shay grabbed him by the callar eyes still innocent but her scent………… Amimon’s heart stopped. “Help me,” she said, her lips pressing against his parting them easily she kissed his with all the aggression of a warrior, all the gentleness of a child, and the assertive wickedness of a queen. His queen, Amimon held her tight, kissing her back, not caring if he lost himself, if he let some of his true nature show, if she loved him afterwards then she truly cared if not…………… he didn’t want to thing about that all he knew was the girl he was kissing, her scent her taste.

(Shay)

They stood there for a long time, Shay could feel herself, the fire awakening a deep well of desire, something she did not understand, the light tried to fight it but Shay pushed it down fighting within herself. Suddenly she could feel herself win, the light let go obeying her she could feel anger and sorrow, but at the moment all she felt was need.  
“Shay,” Amimon gasped when they finally parted for needtobreathe. Shay smiled she had been right, he had helped just his touch gave her strength she needed to fight.  
“Yes,” she whispered her eyes bright.

(Amimon)

“You are a little devil,” he said,she was still held close to his her body small but strong against his, she was a queen his queen.  
“Well it is in my blood” she said, the fire burning in her eyes so her demonic tendencies had been awakened, and now it looked like she had control of it all.  
“That it is” Amimon said, “my sweat lollipop,”  
Shay smiled brightly at him, angelic light in it but unholy fire within her eyes, “only a few more days till we can leave, can’t you just say that you found how to bring me sooner?”  
“You are so willing to go to Gahana,” Amimon said, “what of Yukio? You have grown closer since your power awoke what of him?”  
Shay sighed, Amimon could see the struggle in her eyes “I wasn’t able to be angry at him, he isn’t as bad as I thought he would be but still,” she looked into Amimon’s eyes, he could see her resolve, her determination, her love, “I love you more than anything, he would never understand, no one in this world would but maybe in Ghana,” she paused, “maybe there people won't look down upon me falling for a demon king.”  
“What of your mother?” Amimon asked, “I know you love her, though she isn’t here she is in this world won't you miss her?”  
“I will” Shay said, planting a kiss on Amimonscheek, “but she would want me to be happy, and you make me happy.”  
Amimon nodded, “tomorrow, I will come for you tomorrow night, we will leave then you won't have to stay here if you do not wish. But be warned once you enter Gahana it will be hard for you to leave. I will be with you but there are times you will be alone I don’t want you to regret your decision.”  
“I won't” Shay said, Amimon wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go of her not wanting to leave her with another day in Asiah.  
“Then we will leave tomorrow” he said, carrying her through the night til they say in her window, Shay killed him goodnight.  
“I love you” she whispered.  
“I love you too” Amimon whispered back.

(Shay)

The rising sun brought a smile to her face as she got out of bed and dressed, her usual jacket gloves combo, her brown hair, ‘with the stripe of white’ fell past her shoulders. She gave Yukio a real smile when she walked out of her room, in the two weeks since her power awoke she had begun to understand the man, he was quite, always choosing books over people, Shay understood that she was the same way.  
He smiled back at her, Shay was almost sad to leave, almost wanted to see what a life could be like if she let Yukio care about her. Then she thought of Amimon and all doubt left her mind, living with Yukio meant that the other students picked on her for being part demon, not to mention a teacher’s daughter. Of Course none of them, not even Sue, who was the closest thing to a friend she had there knew that her arms where metal none of them knew about her ‘accident.’  
“Good Morning” Shay said, sitting down and began to eat breakfast, smelling perfect as always, Rin was an amazing cook.  
“So I was thinking” Yukio said, looking at she as if studying her, “we could skip practice today and go out in town, maybe to a bookstore you like books right?”   
Shay nodded, she did love books, they had been something she could do on her own, away from people where she didn’t have to hide her tail. “Yah if you want to” she could tell her tail was wagging behind her, something she found harder to control after her full power wake as if it had taken on a persona of its own.  
Yukio saw her tail too smiling his came out and wrapped around hers helping it still the touch shocked Shay she had forgotten that Yukio even had a tail, he hid it so well.  
“You’ll learn how to stop that one day,” he said, “it took Rin forever for his tail to not wag like a dog whenever he was happy” he chuckled, “especially around some of the girls.”  
Shay laughed too, looking at her tail, dark blue, almost black, slick save for the puff of fur on the end which was tipped with white for some reason perhaps it was part of being part half angelic but she had always hide it when she was a child, but secretly loved the extra appendage that had always been there.  
The morning was soft, the air crisp with cold yet though the day was bitter Shay was warm, laughing when Sue jumped in front of her arms open wide to the world as if nothing could ever be wrong. “Hey there,” she said her presence making Shay smile brighter, this would be a perfect last day.  
“Yey” Shay said back, “you shouldn’t sneak up on people you know, you might have scared me to death if you weren’t careful.”  
Sue smirked in her goofy way, “yah but I know that you could see me coming, I mean you smelled what we were having for lunch from the school.”  
Shay blushed, it was true, the day before she had wined about how she could smell the wonderful food while in PE. to everyone’s surprise she was right, her sense of smell stronger than a normal person’s.  
“But anyway I was hoping you would come to my house this spring break, we have a lake near our house and the barberhood kids always hang there all day.”  
“Shay shook her head, partly for the fact that she wouldn’t be in Asiah for the break and partly cause she didn’t want anyone to know about her lack of appendages.  
“Oh that’s too bad” Sue said, “I was really looking forward to actually having a friend this time, usually I swim alone and no one talks to me.”  
“I’m sorry,” Shay said, “I would like to but I’m busy this spring break, I mean everything has been so frantic and I haven’t seen my mom or sisters for a while so I might visit them.” the lie came so naturally, but that didn’t surprise Shay, she had always been good at hiding things that may hurt other people.  
The rest of the day went slowly, every moment suspended as if she was in a slow motion movie forced to watch every second and remember it. She got top marks on all of the tests making her the top of her class. She didn’t even mind when the pony tale twins (as Sue called them) nagged her about being a teacher’s pet. When she walked into Demon Pharmaceutics Shay’s head got fuzzy, something in the air was making her nocios.  
“Today we will be talking about demon repelling plants now we have some set up on the tables so please look at them carefully.” so that was what was wrong. Shay could now see the plants on everyone’s debts all except the one she sat at and sighed. If she had to be any closer to those plants than she had too Shay thought she may throw up.  
“Sir,” Nie said raising her slender hand.  
“Yes miss Konishi?” Yukio said, Nie pointed at Shay and Sue’s table which did not have anything on them except textbooks.  
“Why do they not have plants, shouldn’t all students be held to the same expectations?” her smile was sweat, but Shay could hear the bitterness in her voice, a lie within her kind eyes and it did no held Shay’s stomach.  
Yukio locked eyes with Shay, she knew he understood, having no plants on his own desk, he knew what was going on. “Now now, they are being held to the same standard as all of you” Yukio reassured, “but I will not endanger a student’s health due to that.”  
“Yes of course sir,” I said smirking and winking at Lie, Yukio gave them a long look, and Shay hoped he would make them move tables but instead he turned toward the board to write something down.   
For a bit of the class Yukio had then practice mixing different pants ito things that could be used to repel demons, heal temptations, and things like that while Shay could feel her head beginning to fuz at the mix of smells that made the demonic blood in her want to run.  
As she was reading from the textbook she heard Lie and Nie snicker and one of them grab Shay’s tail making her yelp in pain.  
Yukio turned to look at them but Shay knew he didn’t see anything, couldn’t report it because there was no evidence beside her now sore tail which wrapped around Shay’s leg in a natural response to the pain.

(Yulio)

It angered him, the fact that he could HEAR Shay yelp in pain, knew who had done it but the other teachers would say that he had no proof.  
With a aggravated sigh he hurded back, writing on the board the next steps for the demon repelling mixture. Ignoring the throbbing in his head the part of him that wanted to get as far away from those plants as possible. No sooner that he had turned back around to look at the class did Lie hold her hand up.”yes miss Uni?”  
“May I use the restroom?” she asked, Yukio felt as if something was wrong but merely waved her along giving her the go.

(Shay)

Shay could almost feel Lie’s smirk as she stood up still mixing the mixture, “don’t forget Nie, practice stirring while I’m gone cause I…….oops!” with a jury of her hand the mixture spilled out of the bowl, and right onto Shay's skin.  
For a moment she was in shock, watching her skin begin to boil, she could hear Yukio Calling out her name as he ran to her. She could see the fire in his eyes as he looked at Lie who stood there with a wicked smile, but Shay had begun to scream, the mix seemed to bore into her skin and stabbing at her nerves.  
Shaking Shay screamed, blood pooling underneath her, Yukio yelled something to the other students But some instinct had clicked in. she could feel the light pushing up past the pain and reaching out. Someone touched her causing pain to shoot through her worse than before, and something SNAPPED. Before her fading vision she could see blue flames mixed with light as her wings wrapped around herself in a protective cocoon and the world went black.

(Yukio)

He reached through the fre, letting it move past him like air, the students had all ran out by now, terrified by the blue fire. Yukio put a hand on Shay’s wing, as soft as her mother’s had been his voice soft. “Shay, let e in” he called softly yet loud enough to be heard, “I can’t heal that wound if you don’t let me. Please,” he begged, no longer the teacher, the exorcist, he was HER FATHER despite what had happened despite what she felt Yukio loved his daughter. It had taken all his strength not to strangle the two girls who had done this but he knew that it wasn’t right and that at the moment all that mattered was making sure Shay was alright.  
Shay did not move, her flames, mixed with white light that burnt him, spreading farther as if trying to push him away. A tear formed on Yukio’s face as he yelled, “Stop! Let me help you Shay, please all I want to do is help you!”  
“Don’t lie” a voice Yukio had not heard in years said in a familiar flat tone, and he glared as Amaimon, Demon King of Earth jumped from the smell window of the classroom. “If you wanted to help her than you fire could have burnt any who tried to do her harm in a moment.”  
Yukio lifted his guns loading them, his blue eyes reflecting the blue flames he kept hidden deep within himself. “What are you doing here?” he kissed.  
Amimon gave him a look as if confused, stepping closer to Shay's Ball of white feathers, Yukio stepped between them. “I’m here to protect what is MINE.” Amimon said, and with terrifying speed attached Yukio. it was all the exorcist could do to hold his own against him, though You had gotten better since all those years ago Amimon seemed to have a new light in his eyes, a new deadly precision that was not like his usual aggressive self and Yukio was throw against a wall when the Demon king landed a kick to his ribs.  
Growling Yukio stood up and began to charge, seeing Amimon put a hand on Shay’s wing, to Yukio’s surprise he did not burn, not like the burns Yukio now had because of the light if anything it GREETED him. And even as Yukio ran at Amimon Shay’s wings opened and she seemingly jumped into Amimon’s arms.   
Yukio stumbled, dumbfounded by what he saw, Shay curling against the demon king, her face, blotchy with red and blackened skin nizzed against his neck as Amimon held her close a clawed hand gently rubbing circles on her wings. “Wh-what?” yukio stutter, rage forgotten at seeing Shay so close the the demon king.  
“Like I said,” Amimon droned, looking at Yukio still holding onto Shay who was now crying in his arms, “I’m here to protect what is mine.” he said, looking down at shay he whispered softly “what happened to you?”  
Yukio was speechless as Shay’s strained voice whispered, “stupid ponytail twins poured some kind of mixture all over me.” she winced, “i-it really hurts” she began to weez, causing You to stand quickly but Amimon gave him a look of pure rage.  
“You let them hurt her?” he almost yelled and Yukio stepped back at the force of his words, “you could have burnt them to a crisp before they could eve blind and you let them hurt her?” there was rage in his usually dull eyes something Yukio found unsettling. Amimon stroked a clawed finger across Shay’s wing, the girl did not more away, instead she moved closer to him as if hoping to disappear within her embrace.  
“Don't be too angry my king,” Shay whispered, her eyes closed tight, her flames and light dying away slowly. “Even I didn’t have time to react,” she bit her lip, body straining “it isn’t his fault so please don’t hurt him.”  
Amimon gave Yukio another deadly glare and Yukio finally recovered from his shock “Shay, how do you know him?”  
“He saved me,” Shay whispered, “the day I lost my arms he was there and killed the man who was about to put a bullet into my skull.” Yukio could feel himself flinch at the mention of that day but his mind had even more trouble realizing what his daughter was saying.  
“So you have spent time with him?” he asked not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice, the thought of Shay talking to the man who had tried so hard to kill his brother so many years ago…… the thought made him sick. “Are you aware of who he is? Shay you are right now in the arms of a demon king of Gahana arms you WILLINGLY fell into.”  
“This DEON KING’S arms” Amimon said dryly “have been more welcoming to her than YOURS ever have.” Shay shuttered again and Yukio could see ruined skin knitting itself back together like thread.. Amimon nuzzled her neck, either he had forgotten Yukio was there or he didn’t care either way the gesture made Yukio’s blood boil and he could feel flames flickering just below the surface of his skin.  
“Don’t you dare touch my daughter you demon” he spat, he couldn’t shoot, not with Shay i the demon kings arms not if it meant he could hurt her he could only stand there guns useless at his sides.  
Amimon didn’t even glance his way as he whispered into Shay’s ear “I can’t let him speak that way, will you understand if i play with him a bit?” Shay’s body seemed to relax as she nodded not even attempting to open her eyes as her skin worked to fix itself.  
Amimon laid her down careful to fold her wings around her before standing to face Yukio his usual look of boredom plastered on his face. Yukio held his weapons ready, “how dare you touch her,” he spat, “she is my daughter, the daughter of an exorcist and an angel how dare you dare touch her?” rage cold rage filled him, he may have always looked like the calm level headed twin but at the moment he did not mind letting anger control him. No doubt the other students went for help and no doubt Rin would be coming soon along with other exorcist Yukio just had to get Shay back and wait till then.  
“She isn’t your anything,” Amimon said darting at yukio with clawed hands, without a second thought Yukio pulled the trigger of his left gun aiming for the demon king’s head. He cursed as Amimon dodgedit and swang at Yukio, hitting him square in the chest. Red hot pain sparked through Yukio and he let his flames flare alive, the part of him he despised, but if it helped him save Shay, he would do anything to do that.

\\(amimon)

The stupid exorcist didn’t know when to shut his mouth, even as Amimmon hit him again and again, dodging every one of his deadly bullets the man would not stop talking. “She is my daughter,” Yukio repeated, one of his bullets grazed AMimon’s shoulder, The demon king bared his teeth in pain as the Yukio kept on yelling at him “you have no claim to her” he growled recovering from a blow to the head, the man was resilient. Amimon had to give him that, but it made the demon king mad that Yukio was acting so concerned for Shay, a child he had shown not to care much about until lately. Where as Amion had cared about her for a long time had saved her just as much as she had saved him from perpetual boredom that had once ruled his waking hours.  
“Shay is MINE” Amimon hissed, making sure that Shay was behind him, he stepped back kneeling in the same movement. One of his hands touched her softly, “she will one day be my queen, my wife.” he fell back as a bullet hit him in his stomach, he knew that it was already healing up but it had still hurt A LOT.  
“She would never marry the likes of you,” the exorcist said, his glasses flashing in his flames, an impressive display, but it would not be enough to stop Amimon, not when he had something to fight for other than pure amusement.   
Amimon stood once more, he could feel her skin knitting together leaving only a bloody whole in his clothes. He was getting impatient, “the only reason I haven’t killed you yet,” he said calmly his hand opening and closing in a crushing movement at his side, “is that Shay still cares about you despite all you have done, or lack there of really and I only wish for her to be happy.”  
“Loose the act” Yukio hissed, “what would someone like you know of being happy? Just leave her out of whatever games you are playing.”  
Amimon lost it, he knew that he probably shouldn’t have but Yukio’s arrogance was getting on his nerves. He moved faster than Yukio could stop, his head ramming into the man’s chest and he could feel bones cracking under the force of his blow. Yukio was down, but Amimon didn’t care he kicked him across the room destroying what was left of the desks. The world was red, and all he could see that Yukio, coughing up blood at his feet, “I would NEVER play games with her, she is mine. My world, all she is to you is someone you have to care for, how DARE you accuse me of doing something like that? I wasn’t the one who left my wife and infant daughter saying that it would be better for them, I would stay with Shay forever no matter what because I’m not a coward like you!”  
Something burrning stabbed Amimon in the side, and the demon king's eyes widened as he locked with a pair of fiery blue eyes. He was thrown back landing in a puddle of holy water that had spilled sometime during the fight. The demon king of Earth let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a howl. He could see Rin, the older twin, the one he had almost forgotten about in his anger running at him sword drawn.   
Amimon knew that he was too weak, that the half demon was too fast, the best he could do was turn his head towards Shay, who was now sitting up her eyes wide with fear as they locked with his. Time slowed as Rin neared his sword drawn for the final blow, his flames flickering just like his father’s even the same rage could be seen in his eyes. He could see Yukio slumped in the corner, healing but still unconscious, at least Amimon had done that much.  
Then out of the corner of his vision something moved, a blur of blue and white streaking across his vision before coming between him and Rin. the sound of blade hitting flesh was sickening even though the pain did not come, with a start Amimon realized in horror what had just happened.  
Shay stood infront of him, Rin’s blade barred in her metallic arms and into her stomach, Rin too starred in horror even as he pulled the sword out cursing under his breath. “Don’t hurt him” Shay whispered falling to her knees, “he saved me in so many ways,” her eyes, turned blue by her flames turned to Amimon making his heart stop “I love you, my king.” all he could do was catch her as she fell.

(shay)

It hurt, she could feel the sword in her stomach burning she saw the fear in Rin’s eyes when he wasn’t fast enough to stop before he impaled her. It was okay, she had saved Amimon and even as words poured from her lips she fell the world blurring, she knew that the mixture from before had hurt her deeper than her skin that she was being stupid for dumping into the swords way but there was no remorse in her eyes not even as she spoke to Amimon his eyes wide with fear she had saved him she had…..the world went dark.

(Rin)

He had stabbed Shay! One second he was charging at Amimon and the next there Shay was eyes determined even with the blade piercing her. He had heard her words of love begging him not to kill the demon king how Amimon had catched her in his arms and was now sobbing uncontrollably with her cradled against his chest.  
“Shay!” he yelled sheathing his sword and falling to his knees, he reached out for her but the demon king of Earth glared at him turning so that she was out of his reach.  
“Don’t you dare” Amimon told him Rin could see in the demon’s eyes something he didn’t expect, not hate not hunger but sorrow love, worry it all came out Amimon kissing Shays brow with remarkable gentleness. Somewhere deep inside Rin understood, this monster, a king of Gahanna had fallen in love and so has Shay.   
“I won’t hurt her” Rin said, “but she is bleeding, she’ll need a doctor you can carry her there if it would help,” Rin sighed he knew his brother would never understand, despite the fact he had always been ahead of Rin in every way there was one thing his younger twin did not fully grasp, and that was the fact that not everything was as black and white as he thought.  
“You won't take her away?” Rin could hear pain in Amimon’s voice, “why the sudden change of heart?”  
Run only signed standing up, “come on before the other exorcists get here,” he ran a hand absentmindedly through his blue hair, Yukio would need to go to the infermarry too. He walked over and picked him up not even flinching at his brother’s weight and turned back to Amimon who was cradling Shay in his arms as he walked over to meat Rin. with silent recognition they both began to run In guiding the way ‘what am i doing’ he asked himself but it was too late to rethink what he was doing ‘I’m not using my head again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry as well about the soul eater fanfic, I've hit some roadbumps with it so it may be a while


	8. 'i have to go home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay wakes from almost dying, a promis from her mom stuck in her mind. her mom would come and take her away from Amimon, but she doesn't want to go so what will Shay do? chose to follow the path of light or turn away from the gates of heaven forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy-doodle! I just wanted to thank 'Searece' for comenting, you brought up a good point and I hope this kinda answeres your Question!

Chapter 8 ‘I have to go’

(shay)

The world seemed to disappear, she had taken it too far, had lost too much blood, not even her healing abilities could save her now. Yet despite the fact that she was dying, Shay couldn’t make herself fell regret for what she had done. No she would not wish for another fate, not when this one had saved Amimon, the only person in this world who cared for her, and for who she truly was.  
She was cold, so, so cold, as if the very warmth of her soul was taken away from her and replaced with ice. She could only vaguely hear someone calling out her name, feel her flames slowly dying, feel as arms wrapped around her. Shay knew that she was safe, that she was loved, that Amimon now held her close to him, that he was alive.  
Shay could have died happily in that moment, surrounded by love, but something wet falling upon her cheek made her want to live. ‘Amimon is crying’ she realized with a pang of regret at the thought that she had almost given up, almost left him alone. Struggling through the cold, and the dark she tried to reach him, tried to free herself from the hands of death that she had almost willingly took upon herself.  
“Amimon!” she tried to yell, “i’m still here, I’m still alive, please don’t cry,” but she couldn’t feel her own lips let alone make them move and form coherent words. She fought and fought but it was all she could do not to fall away. But there was a rope, a small thread that seemed to be born of her angelic light. It almost felt like the sun, warm and bright, but cool to the touch. Shay gripped it as light as she could and pulled, desperate to get out of the dark, desperate, to see Amimon once more. 

(Anne)

She had been staring out the window, it had been awhile since she had seen Shay, and it felt like a hole in her heart Anne looked up at the blue sky and her mind wandered to the lie she had once had, the one of flight, of touching that sky and soaring on wings of pure snow. Of being a guide to the lost soul of the world. But something in the back of her mind made her pause, something that had not been awake since the day she chose to give up her wings, the day after Shay was born.  
“Mom?” she heard Shay’s voice in her mind as clear as day, confused, slightly broken, tired as if in a lot of pain.  
“Shay,” she thought closing her eyes, wrapping her mind around her daughter’s presence “it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here”  
“How is this possible?” Shay asked, but Anne could feel relief fill her daughter’s mind, “how can I be talking to you?”  
“Call it an angel thing” Anne said, “it is a line that holds all angels together, I gave it up when I became human, when my blood turned fast and my body became weak, but it is in you, if you wanted to all of heaven could hear your voice, call for help and they would come.”  
“Talk to angels…..” Shay said, but Anne could feel her daughter fading, torn between wanting to get back to…..  
“Amimon,” Anne said, she saw Amimon within her daughter’s thoughts, the images bright and colorful, but it felt wrong to Anne. “you are dating that monster.”  
He isn’t a monster,” Shay said, anger in her thoughts, ‘he loves me, I am his as much as he is mine. Why do you even care anyway? You never bothered with and of past crushes.”  
“But those were human” Anne said, she was afraid, afraid that her daughter would forsake heaven, would never be allowed to see the gates open wide, or hear the trumpets call. “He is a demon king, you do understand what loving him meen right?”  
“I never was meant for heaven anyway,” Shay said and Anne could tell that she wasn’t going to back down easily.  
“I’m coming to get you,” Anne said, “being in that world of exorcists has gotten your mind all muddled, of course you are meant for heaven, it is in your blood.”  
With that she severed the connection, human body shaking from the contact, tears were in her golden brown eyes as she looked back at the sky, she would save her daughter. No matter what it took.

(Amimin)

Her eyes opened suddenly and he found himself staring into them with so much relief that it was hard to breath. She was alive, she was looking up at him with those golden brown eyes with flecks of blue in them. “Shay,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her protectively, taking in her scent. She smelt so good, even so soon after being close to death she had an air of power surrounding her. “You’re back, I was so afraid that you would die, maybe go to heaven where I would never see you again and it scared me.”  
“Demon king of Earth scared?” Shay joked in his ear, her breath warm on his skin, “I never thought that it could happen. There is no reason to be scared I’m here, I love you.”  
“I love you too Shay,” Amimon felt a tear fall onto his shoulder, he held Shay closer to himself, “what is wrong?”  
“I spoke to my mom” Shay cried, “she’s coming, she wants to take me away from here, away from you.” he pushed away from Amimon, and he could see the fear on her face, how she began to shake, ‘we have to go, you promised, we could go today, don’t go back on that now not when it is more important than ever.”  
Amimon took Shey’s face into his hand, her cheek streaked with tears, she was so beautiful, even with the fearm and the sorrow. She looked pure despite everything she had gone through, and for once in his life Amimon didn’t worry about being board, he never was around her., he kissed her softly, the taste of a queen, of power greater than she understood, she could rule Gahena, even Assiah if she wanted too, yet she was afraid. Pulling away he looked her dead in the eye “I won't go back on my word, but Shay, you know what this means right?”  
She Kissed him, her robotic hands tangling in his hair, “it’s worth it” she whispered upon his lips, “for you, it all is worth it. I never was one to pray for heaven anyway.”  
Amimon sirked, wrapping Shay in his arms, lifting her up from the bed towards the window, all the way kissing her. “My lollypop,”  
“My king,” shay said between kisses, Amimon could hear the longing in her voce, the same linging that he felt when he wasn’t near to her, he reveled in in as he leapt out of the window.   
“Let's go home,” Amimon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next Gahana, what do you think Satan will act lie towards Shay, and how will the other demon kings act to the fact that Amimon wants to marry Shay?  
> I don't know much about the other demon kings so if anyone can fill me in on what they look like and how they act that would be a god sent thank you.
> 
> I'll probably have the next chapter out by tomarrow at latest to make up for not posting in a while, like always please coment! any sugestions will be somehow corperated in the story!


	9. 'welcome to Gahana'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay sees Gahana, it is beautiful, how will she handle meeting Satan, and how much he looks like her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya I would be fast this time! my posts may be random and all over the place but I'll try and post more offen, but I may take braked to write the other fanfics in this series, expecally now that the time-lines for two of them have finnaly matched up and the other will join in later.

Chapter 9 ‘welcome to Gahana’

(Shay)

Gahana was not what she thought it would be.  
It wasn’t ruined, it didn’t smell of death and decay, actually it was almost beautiful, towering building dark and strong, the sky a strange shade of violet like the shy in Assiah right before the sun fully set. Amimon nuzzled her neck whispering, “welcome to Gahana, home of demons, realm of satan.”  
Shay couldn’t help it, she felt the fire under her skin flare, the power overpowering as if it had a mind of its own. “I, the fire….”  
“Lurring isn’t it?” Amimon asked, grabbing Shay’s hand and beginning to walk towards the castle that stood tall in the center of everything. “Satan will want to meet you first though, and I really don’t want to see him angry.”

(satan)

He knew the moment she entered Gahana, the child smelled of power, but she smelled pure as well, untouched. A white eyebrow arched, after all this time had he truly won for the first time ever? A smirk split his features, sharp teeth shining, “so it begins."

(shay,) 

Her wings folded behind her as she walked forwards holding onto Amimon, apparently she couldn’t hide them away, nor could she stop the flames lightly flickering around her body along with strands of white. Power, her power, like a blanket surrounding her, a warning to any who would dare to touch her. Shay didn’t once feel in danger, despite the strange world, sh felt welcome.  
And for some reason she smelt Amimon more strongly, his power radiating around her, it stirred something within her, just like it always did but this was different. It was less a longing but a thirst, a hunger, a smile brightened her features as she looked up at the demon king “I never thought it would be this beautiful” she said to him, “but I should have expected as much from the realm that made someone like you.”  
“Someone like me?” Amimon asked, tilting his head to the side, “whatever do you mean? Shay kissed him softly, she could feel the eyes of many demons upon them, no doubt wondering who the girl kissing the Demon king of Earth was, but she didn’t care.  
“Oh you know,” Shay said, “someone as amazing and all that.” she kissed him again, strong and sure, she wanted the kiss to last forever. But Amimon pulled away and kissed her forehead whispering into her ear.  
“No more of that” he said, “you aren’t used to the smells, what they do to you, but be patient, you are young, that makes it harder to resist.”  
“Resist?” Shay asked, still consumed by his smell, by him. “Why should I resist my king? When I know what I want and what I want is you.” she tried to kiss him again but Amimon just hugged her close, his arms wrapped around her protectively.  
“Now, now, we must hurry, before Satan gets impatient and sends Beelzebub after us” Amon shuttered a bit, “that guy just isn’t right in the head.”  
Shay laughted a bit at that “are any of you kings right in the head?”  
Amimon smirked, “nope, but isn’t that what what makes you love me?” Shay smacked him with the back of her wing playfully running towards the castle that loomed far above everything else, stopping to look at amimon.  
“Perhaps you should try and catch me to find out,” Shay said, running again, she opened her wings spreading them wide and with one strong flap, went soaring into the strange violet sky, her laughter ringing through the air,  
“Tag?” Amimon said, he crouched low, then jumped, landing on top of one of the buildings, jumping from roof to roof following Shay, “I love games.” he chased her, laughing when she almost hit a tower.  
“Hahaha yourself” Sjay called back, “at least i can fly!” she looked back at Amimon for a moment, He was smiling at her but his eyes grew wide and he pointed past her. Shay looked in front of her just in time to come face to face with a window. It seemed to go in slow motion, her body shaking the glace and sliding down it. ‘Great,’ she thought ‘now I look like a pigeon.’  
She felt herself fall, but was able to right herself in time to land carefully beside Amimon who wrapped his arms around her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, “that looks like it hurt,”  
“I’m good,” Shay said, “it just caught me by surprise is all, nothing to worry about I promise,” she smiled to herself.  
“Well we are here” Amimo said looking at the building that loomed over them, “this is the place your father and uncle belong the place you belong.” he looked at her with those blue eyes “ Are you ready?”  
Shay nodded, she was, even though she felt a part of her shy away from the power that was held in those black walls. The halls were large, ceilings tall and vaulted, the whole thing looked grand, royal, carefully crafted and cared for, not the home of Satan, the home of the worst demon of them all. It was almost welcoming to Shay, her flames seemed to long for this place, for this world even as the light shied away.  
Amimon wrapped a tender arm around her as they stood in front of a large door seemingly made of bones. “Ready?” he asked again, Shay once more nodded as the demon king of Earth pushed the door open wide to reveal a grand room a raised dais and a throne of bones. Upon the throne sat a man surrounded by blue flames, horns of fire upon his head. His hair was white eyes a familiar blue, the same blue that he had looked into in anger. Yukio’s eyes, her father’s eyes.  
Actually the man looked a lot like her father save the lack of glaces and the white hair, down to the spot below his eye, though his eye had a strange look to it, full of power. Shay could feel her own flames react to him, moving in time with her heart, his smell, it smelled almost like her fathers too, but this wasn’t Yukio, no this was purely darkness, fully flames, without a drop of the metallic smell of human blood.  
“Hello,” shay said kneeling to the ground, wings brushing against cold marble, “it is nice to meat you my lord,” she looked back into Satan’s eyes, “my name is shay.”


	10. 'call her my queen'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay has a constant battle of mental strength with Satan, the only reason she is there is for Amimon and she will play nice with the god of Gahana but that doesn't mean she can't hold her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy-doodle! this is short but I felt this was the bet place to end this chapter. hope you enjoy the little silent war between Shay and Satan

Chapter 10 ‘Consider her my queen’

(satan)

‘Well she is unexpected,’ Satan thought to himself looking at the girl that was before him, she had pure white hair, her eyes were blue, like her father, like him. She looked more like satan than any of the demon kings, even Yukio, who by far was his doppelganger but with brown hair and glasses didn’t look as much like Satan as this child did.  
She didn’t try and tuck away her wings in a show of fear, didn’t even flinch as she locked eyes with the demon god of Gahana, (before you say something no not king, god, his sons were kings he was above that he was a god.)  
Half angel indeed, she held her wings proudly even as she bowed, for some reason Satan found the girl strange, she had metallic arms, showing she had lost her real ones yet she looked as if she hadn’t lost a thing, as if she wasn’t in his throne room. Even the demon kings were a bit nervous when speaking to him there, the place he spent most of his time yet she seemed unafraid.  
“Greetings” he said standing up and stepping down to stand with the girl and Amimon, the demon king of Earth did not meet his eyes face as blank as always. Satan smiled down at the girl, holding a hand out. Clawed fingers outspread and waiting for her to grab on. Shay grabed it instantly, standing up.  
“I see that my father took after you,” Shay said to him, taking her metal hand away and smiling lightly.  
“And you take after him,” Satan said, he liked the girl, she seemed to have more than just the flames, she had a peace that Rin and Yukio had not fully inherited, the will to do anything. To see what must be done, he saw it in her eyes.  
“I take that as a compliment my lord” Shay said, “for that means I look like you, a great honor I believe that to be.”  
“You speak sweet words” Satan said, “you earned an angel's tongue behind those fangs, tell me” he bent down to look her eye to eye. “Why is it that you came here so willingly?”  
“This is my home” Shay told him, eyes almost as blank as Amimon’s, “not Assiah, that place only brought me pain. I wish to stay here in Ghana, to help you destroy the exorcists.”  
Satan raised a single eyebrow “even if it means killing those in Assiah you care for?” he asked her his voice as cold as ice.  
Shay looked at Amimon then back at Satan, “I have no one in that world, no one that I care for or wish to protect.” she stepped back from Satan, leaning against Amimon who held her protectively.  
Satan smirked, so that was her reason, he could use that, he could make sure that she didn’t betray him and his cause the way his sons had. “The welcome home my dear child.”

(Shay)

Shay wasn’t stupid, she knew what was going through Satan’s mind, she knew he wanted to use her. She didn’t quite care though, not when Amimon held her close, she knew he would keep her safe, and even if he wasn’t able to help her she would be able to care for herself, especially with her exorcist guns hidden under her skirt.  
“If I may ask,” Shay said putting on her sweetest smile, “why would you have any interest in me? Surely my father or uncle could be more of a help then I could.”  
She knew that her worlds would hit their mark, just like she needed Satan seemed to inwardly flinch. “Well they don’t seem to understand my ideals for a new world, one were demons and humans live in harmony without exorcists.”  
“That is a noble cause” Shay said, “I will do what I can to help it but….”  
“What is it?”  
Shay scooted as close to Amimon as possible, “I’m not exactly what you would call a people person, I would rather have my head in a book than talking to a stranger.and I don’t really know anyone around here.”  
Satan stood tall, truly you could believe the stories, that he once was an angel of god, once, before he fell. “Well I can change that,” he said, smiling at Aimon, “you wouldn’t mind gathering your brothers for dinner would you? I wish to spend some quality time with Shay before she meets the others.”  
Amimon looked down at Shay, she could see the worry hidden in his eyes and nodded slowly, letting him know that it would all be alright. “Yes father,” he said before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

(Satan)

The girl looked at him calmly, Satan sat back upon his throne and Shay stood at the foot of it looking out the window towards Ghana, all the while Satan watched her. “It is amazing” she said, “the exorcists never told me me that it would be this way.” she walked over towards the glace, wings folded behind her, “my lord may I ask something of you?” she asked turning to Satan.  
“What is it child?”  
“Tell me what heaven was like,” she said, “forgive me for asking but I shall never know that for myself.”  
“That is quite alright,” Satan said, remembering what was once his home, “it would be by anyone’s standards beautiful. This world closely models it, but it was also cold, and one sided, you either were holly and followed the rules or you were a monster and cast out, there was no inbetween, no gray zone.”

(Shay)

‘But I am a gray zone’ Shay thought to herself, the way Satan spoke, it was the words of someone who was forsaken. She remembered how the light had taken all her negative feelings, made her docile, it would be easy to fall into his word, to trust him fully. Especially when her own blue flames seemed to trust him, but it was the small part of her that was holly, that held Amimon in her heart that kept her thinking straight.  
Amimmon had told her that Satan was cruel and manipulative, and she knew he was, “then I am glad not to know it,” Shay said, “because then I don’t believe I would be here at the moment,” she looked back out the window, “no I would be a puppet upon silk strings.”  
‘That’s what he wants me to be,’ she thought, but cleared her mind, she had to be here, in this world she found beautiful, she would stay there for one person only.  
“Amimon has taken a liking to you” Satan said. ‘So this is the game he wishes to play?’ Shay thought, ‘so be it.’  
Shay nodded, “it seems so,” she was able to give a genuine smile at that, not for Satan, but for Amimon.  
“May i ask what are you to him?” again a trap, Shay had to fraise her words carefully.  
Shay was about to speak when the doors to the throne room swung open and Amimon walked through them. “You can consider her my queen.”  
Five other demons stood behind him each strange in their own way. There was a man with red hair and green eyes, he was tall and slim, and his clothes seemed to be of red and gold leather. Fire, that was the first thing that came to Shay’s mind when seeing him.   
There was another man with white spiky hair and horns that looks kinda like a goat his smirk showing sharp fangs. Another had knee length silver hair and large violet eyes, he seemed off to Shay as if he wasn’t quite right. There was a woman too, her blue air and matching eyes flowing like the waves even though her clothes were those of a warrior. And finally there was a man with blond hair and green eyes, he was by far the most intimidating out of all of them, the demon kings of Ghana.  
Amimon walked over to Shay who automatically snuggled close to him staring at his brothers with a careful expression as Amimon nuzzled her neck in a show of ownership.  
“Little brother likes her!” Beelzebub giggled, Asstoroth bowed, so did Ilbis, and Egyn though when she bowed lower than him Ilbis grumbled to himself.yet the eldest, Lucifer did nothing, only stared at her with calculating calm.  
“It is nice to meat all of you,” Shay said bowing back at them, she looked at each in turn, letting both her blue flames and angelic light shine in her eyes just like it was upon her skin. They were no doubt looking for some weakness or flaw but she let none show. She knew from her classes that one of the few things that can kill a demon king was angelic fire so she let it all show.  
Satan, being seemingly insane began to laugh, whether it was ment or not the sound sent an invisble hand if ice down Shay’s spine. “Shay this is your family.”  
‘No’ Shay thought to herself, ‘you are my father’s family, the only reason I am here is because Amimon is one of you, and this place calls for me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone draw art for this because I suck at it and don't want to ruin anything. if you do and I like it I will set it as the cover art for the fanfic and add the pictures into the story itself, along with your name of cource.  
> also what would the ship name for Shay and Amimon be? it is going to drive me crazy


	11. 'what games do you wish to play?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay gets a glimps of life with the demon kings and it isn't what she expected. nor did she expect Gahanah to change her so quickly, to make her logings even stronger. how will she hold herself together? or will she not even try to restrain her lust, and how will Amimon ract to her actions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey just to be safe this chapter gets a little bit more adult and the next chapter may have some more adult content to it so viewer descreshion is advised.

Chapter 11 ‘what games do you wish to play’

(Shay)

Dinner was a strange affair to say the least.  
Shay found herself sitting between Amimon, who insisted on sitting extremely close to her, and Beelzebub who continuously would smell her which she found annoying and terrifying at the same time. Ilbis and Egyn seemed to be fighting over everything, EVERYTHING down to who sat where. Astaroth seemed content eating some strange demon version of mushroom stirfry, and Lucifer, who sat at Satan’s right hand was still staring at her as she looked at her food curiously.  
She only ate what she saw Amimon ate, knowing that it was safe enough, but even then she found herself confused at everything which seemed off in both color and texture. When a small winged demon came around pouring a bottle of some kind of black liquid into diamond wine cups Shay held up her hand to pause them saying “sorry, I’m underage.”  
Everyone began to laugh, even Lucifer who smirked slightly chuckle a bit and Amimon whispered in her ear. “It is demon wine Shay, demons don’t have age limits for drinking, this is by far superior to human alcohol, it is neither bitter or overly strong, try it.”  
Shay took a sip, the black drink went down her throat like a river of honey lighten up every nerve ending. It even made her angelic side hum with energy, her feathers seemed to soften and a small smile broke out on her face before she downed the whole cup in a single gulp.  
“Now that is a good girl,” Egyn said, her voice soft and luring she leaned over the table to take Shay’s cup and waved the servant over to fill it again before she handed it back. “I’m glad to see another girl within these walls, you would have no idea how childish these boys can get.”  
“I am glad to be here,” Shay said, and she was, this place could become her home if it meant staying with Amimon. Shay counted the people in the room, “forgive me for my ignorance but I was told they you were a male, a demon king.”  
Ilbis snickered at that and Shay could tell that Egyn rewarded him with a kick under the table “that is the general belief of humans, that I am a man, but as you can see” she waved a hand at herself, “I am not.”  
“Though you wouldn’t know that by looking at her,” Ilbis jokes earning himself a smack across the head. After that, he pouted to himself while poking at his fault.  
“I think she is quite Beautiful,” Shay said matter of factly, if she was being honest, none of the demon kings were, strange they might be but never truly ugly or grotesque.  
“Angel change,” she heard someone, perhaps Ilbis, caught under their breath just loud enough to be able.  
She shot him a glare, her temper slightly flaring, her fire shining clear in her eyes, “thank you,” she said deathly calm. “At Least I know how to speak of more than unpleasant garbage” she turned to Satan, who sat at the head of the table when he began to speak.  
“Astaroth you are being especially silent today,” he said, “no yelling or any of your usual profanities?”  
Astaroth shook his head, “no father” he took another bite of his food then looked at Shay “you smell like humans. And you probably should change your clothes,” he pointed at her shirt which was slightly red from the blood that had seeped through the bandage before her body had time to heal itself, and the blood was making the shirt stick to Shay’s skin, outlining her chest. Shay nodded, barely containing the red on her face.  
Amimon stood up, “let's go,” he said, “Astaroth is right you should change, thank you for you all being so kind to Shay.”  
“No need,” Saran said waving a hand in dismissal, “she is family, after all, clothes are already waiting in her room, though I must admit you did come quicker than I expected.”

(Amimon)

He had to remind himself to thank Asstoroth later, of course after he punched him. He could tell that Shay had been uncomfortable in the group, and if he had to watch Beelzebub sniff her one more time he may kill his older brother.  
In all regards the dinner had been calmer than usual, he was surprised that Ilbis hadn’t knocked over the table in one of his usual fits, or Asstoroth yelling at Ilbis and them getting in a fight. He was even surprised that he himself hadn’t done anything drastic. Especially after shay had downed two glasses of the wine, it was a side effect of the wine, she didn’t even have a damper over her scent nothing to stop him from smelling her.  
As she followed him down the many halls it was all he could do not to pin her against the wall and kiss her to shred her soul in a need to blend it with his own. Getting to the door he stopped and turned around to face her shockingly blue eyes. Gone in this place were the warm orbs of gold and hair the color of chocolate, but now stood the pinnacle of power. There stood everything that made him hungry, he needed her there was hunger in her eyes as well but it was still so innocent, so gentle.  
“This room is yours” Amimon finally said, ‘my room is just over there” he pointed to the door a bit farther down, I’m gonna go to bed so I would recommend doing the same. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be interesting.” Shay nodded, looking away for a moment before she jumped forwards, her lips attaching to Amimon’s.  
This close Amimon had to remind himself of what he had thought, that he would let her grow, let her get used to this world before advancing any farther. But Shay so close, her body against his, it was about to drive him insane.

(Shay)

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the fact she was new to how smells in Ghana worked but she wanted to be closer to Amimon, closer than anything, closer than her own skin. But she pulled away knowing that if she didn’t there was no telling what would happen, what she would do, what Amimon, who was breathing deeply, would do in response to what she did.  
“Thank you,” Shay said, “I never would have survived the past few months if you weren’t by my side. I don’t even think I would have survived that day if it weren’t for you.”  
“I couldn’t watch you die,” Amimon said, she could hear the sorrow in his voice, “I think I knew what you meant to me even before I knew who you were.” he smiled, “goodnight Lollipop”  
Shay smiled back, “goodnight my king” Shay opened the door to her room walking in as she heard Amimon walking down the hall. Shay’s eyes widened, the room was large, the center dipping down like a pool with pillows lining the sides, there was a large black vanity to one side beside a wardrobe of ebony, and a pair of French doors that led out to a small terrace where a small table and two chairs stood.  
Shay walked over to the wardrobe opening it, all of the clothes were made of fine silk and leather, all of it black with lines of blue that reminded Shay of her flames. She found a black nightgown that went to her knees with flowy sleeves and changed into it, glad that the back was low enough to accommodate her wings scene apparently in Ghana she couldn’t control them disappearing. Testing the bed she found it remarkably soft, the pillows falling around her softly when she moved to lay down.  
She tried to fall asleep, but resting with her wings was proving to be difficult and her mind was going to fast trying to understand what had just happened. Her life has changed in a single day again, given she had planned to come that day she hadn't planned everything else, or the fact that the demon king's acted like normal siblings, some of them acting moody and silent. She didn’t know what to think, seeing all of them she had planned to stay only as close as Amimon wanted her to be, but now, now she thought about what her mom had said about the connection between angels. She thought about how Satan looked like Yukio, all of it was so much to process.  
After a few hours she gave up, getting out of the bed she padded over to door opening it silently. Her feet seemed to move on their own record, stopping at Amimon’s door, turning the knob she found it was unlocked. Opening the door she stepped into the dark room. It was similar to Shay’s but covered in stuffed animals and painted shades of green and gold, to contrast to her room of black and blue.  
Amimon laid in the center on the bed, covered mostly by toys, and a Behemoth that looked up at Shay. she had heard of him of course, but when the goblin came to her purring she couldn’t help but feel as if he was a pleasant surprise. Shay slowly walked over to Amimon, who still did not wake up. Good,’ Shay thought, ‘he needs sleep just as much as I do, I’ll just lay here with him, maybe then I can fall asleep.’  
She laid right next to Amimon, her wings automatically wrapping around them both, Behemoth snuggled in between them into Shay’s arms. She held it tight, loving the warmth both Amimon and the goblin gave off, and slowly, oh so slowly, she was able to fall asleep.

(Amimon)

When he first woke up he was warm, peaceful, opening his eyes he was met with white feathers, turning over he saw Shay laying there, white hair falling around her face, black nightgown shocking against her wings, Behemoth snuggled in her arms snoring. She looked perfect, the most beautiful picture he could think of. ‘My queen’ he thought to move a strand of hair away from her face.  
Shay’s eyes opened, again that shocking blue, “sorry did I wake you?” Amimon asked as Shay sat up, stretching her wings.  
“No it’s fine,” Shay said looking at Amimon, her face reddening and her eyes darting away, looking down Amimon remembered that like usual, he had slept without a shirt on. Showing that despite his wiry appearance he, in fact, muscular and strong. “I’m sorry that I snuck in her without waking you, but I couldn’t sleep because my mind was going crazy and…”  
Amimon silenced her with a kiss, she looked so beautiful laying there that he almost wanted her to fall back asleep. “I’m glad you did,” he said, “otherwise I wouldn’t have woken up to such a beautiful sight.” he kissed Shay again this time longer. “I think that this should be how I wake up every morning.”  
“So do I,” Shay said stroking Behemoth who woke up and began to lick her face, “I think this little guy would like that too.” Amimon looked around his room, realizing for the first time how dirty it must look to Shay, the toys and nick nack throw everywhere, his bed more of a nest of things than anything else.  
“Though I may have to clean if you do choose to stay in here,” Shay shrugged, looking around the room as well.  
“I can do it” she said, “but are you sure that would be alright? I mean this is your room, after all, I wouldn’t want to take that away from you.”  
Amimon wrapped his arms around her, a hand stroking the soft downy at the base of her wings where they met with her backbone. “You are my Lollipop, my queen” he said, “you can take over everything that is mine as much as you like and I wouldn't mind one bit.” he nuzzled her neck, knowing that she liked it and smiled, “though that would mean that you would have no choice but to be near me at all times, the more you take over my things the more you will be with me.” he said.  
Shay stroked the spike in his hair with a metal hand, “then I should take over everything that is yours,” she said, “so I never have to leave you, not for as long as there is breath in my lungs and fire in my veins.” she was basically sitting on Amino's lap now, her nightgown seemingly too thin, reminding Amimon of what it covered up.  
“Well you’ll have to get changed,” Amimon said, afraid that if he kept on thinking he would start acting on those actions, maybe bringing Shay to Gahanna wasn’t so much a good idea, now he couldn’t stop himself from thinking things that many would frown upon.  
“That is true,” Shay said standing up, “but perhaps you would like to escort me to my room?” her voice suggested more than it should have, how could such an innocent little thing have such an alluring way of speaking?  
“What games are you playing?” Amimon asked standing up, “you do understand don’t you?” he put his hands on Shay’s hips “what those little words do to me? What did you do to me? I’ve been such a good boy, even when you make me weak.”  
He kissed her collarbone and could feel her shiver, “perhaps I don’t want you to be strong” she said, he could hear longing there, so innocent, so perfect. She was asking him to destroy that bit of perfection, brake what was unmarked. “Amimon if I’m gonna be your queen, you can’t be afraid of me.”  
“You should be afraid of me,” Amimon said, planting a teasing kiss just above her chest “you are so pure.” he kissed a bit lower, “perfect in every way, so young and strong, do you understand that? I don’t want to take it away from you, not yet, not when you have so much to learn, so much you don’t understand.”

(Shay)

“Then show me,” Shay said, believing those words with all her heart, “I am new to this game, so show me how to play.” she smiled, fangs flashing as she stepped back away from Amimon and towards the door. “Of course I do have to go get changed so…”  
She got just what she wanted, Amimon walking to her eyes full of silent need, he was so sweating like the candy he loved so much. Shay wrapped her arms around his neck, despite the metal he seemed to melt at her touch as if Shay still had arms made of flesh and blood. “How careless of me,” Amimon said in his monition voice that sent shivers down Shay’s spine, his tongue trailed her collarbone “I seem to have forgotten that you have that silly little tongue of yours,” he nipped the tip of her pointed ear. “You know how much I love games, it is cruel to use them against me like this.”  
“Oh you know you love it,” Shay purred, what was happening to her? Why did Amimon effect her in this way? She couldn’t help but gasp as his hands slid lower down her back towards her rear.  
“Perhaps I do,” he said, tightening his grip around her, Shay smiled to herself, stroking the spike in Amimon’s hair. “But are you sure you want to go any farther? You are still not fully mine if you wished you could find any other demon, could fall in love with him.”  
“I am yours,” Shay said, “I am new to this world, I’ve lived most of my life thinking that I was no one, nothing. I thought that I would die alone and empty, that the only ones that would remember my name was my sisters and that one day even they would forget and I would be lost. Then that day changed my life, I was taken to a place I did not understand, with a man who I would never truly see as my father, Amimon you were the thing that saved me.”

(Amimon)

“But I could hurt you,” Amimon said, he could feel his resolve falling away as Shay nipped at his ear, and then looked at him with those eyes. Those eyes that demanded his total attention, that burnt a hole into his soul.  
Shay smiled, a wicked little thing, just like the one she had given him that day, but this one whispered of longing. “Then hurt me,” Shay said, “I’ve been broken so many times that I’ve lost count.”  
“That’s just one reason for us to wait”, Amimon said, hatting to think about everything that had befallen Shay “you need time to heal your heart from all the pain that has happened in such short time.”  
“You don’t understand,” Shay said, “I’ve been hurt by so many people for so many stupid reasons. for once I-” she swallowed hard, a tear falling down her cheek “for once I want something to be my choice, I want you to make all the past pains go away, I want this” she closed her eyes and laid her head on Amimon’s bare chest, “no, I need this, I need you Amimon more than I’ve ever needed anything.”  
“I love you HSay” Amimon whispered “but that sounds a whole lot like saying you want a distraction from everything.” the words hurt, more than they should have, “to humans this may just be something you do without thought but despite our impulsive nature demons are different. What you want… it means a lot in this world if one demon smells the scent of another on someone they know that they are taken. It means that they are mated,” Amimon sighed stroking Shays wing, it was so soft and warm “Shay you do understand that demons mate for life right? And we can live forever if left alone, so before you say something you may regret please reconsider, if you’re just-”  
Shay kissed Amimon deeply, her taste making him forget what he was saying “I’m doing this,” Shay said her lips still on AMimon’s “because I can’t imagine myself without you couldn't live with someone else's arms around me or the thought of yours around another person.” one of her metal hands she traced the line of Amimon’s pants line “I love you, my king,.”  
oh how Amimon hated himself at that moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I take it farther? or draw out the tension for a little bit longer?  
> and how did you like the demon kings? I did my resurch on them and found out that one of the kings is actally a girl! not to mentio one of them got turnedd to cristal, that's why he isn't here but I hope the others were portraid well enough along with Satan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm evil so prapare to cry, :}  
> oh and always coment!


End file.
